Calamity Within Serenity
by eCZi
Summary: PostKH2; He thought you could never notice it if it's covered up--Calamity within serenity is actually quite easy to see. And she was looking right at it.
1. Predicament

**Summary: Takes place after KH2. It's been a few weeks since Sora and Riku got back. but recently, our brunette friend has been acting a bit strange to Kairi and everyone else, purposely isolating himself from people. Is it just a phase (haha...funny), or is there something really wrong?**

**w00t! This is my first KH fanfic. :D Well, I'm happy. This might suck a bit, especially the beginning, but you can flame me (Actually, I suggest the flames. Consider getting that matchbox, buddies! I'm ready!). I need the constructive critisism. ****And it's my first one, so if I get beaten down pretty badly with this one, well...I'll learn my lesson before my second one. :D ****(This chapter sucks...I mean, it's so hard to start this! rawr.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything. No, I own NOTHING.**

_

* * *

_

_"W-We're back," Sora announced, sitting in the water, a smile spread across his face in happiness.  
Kairi held her hand out to him. "You're home," she said.  
And with that smile of joy, he grabbed her hand, placing her lucky charm in her hand._

_'Finally,' he said to himself. 'We're home.'

* * *

_

It's been 2 weeks since he got back. In some ways, it was hard to settle in, like sitting still during school, or catching up on his old friends. It's not simple trying to fit back in after being away for more than a year. But nonetheless, Sora was happy, Riku was happy, and Kairi was happy too.

Actually, "happy" is an understatement.

Homework was a pain. Sure, he wasn't in touch with any world for a year, so he didn't really learn much. The simple things, like long division, seemed like a foreign language to him.  
And some people didn't recognize him. People had said things like "You look like someone I know..." or something like "Are you new here?"

One person remembered him, and let him know it. It was Selphie.

"Sora! What happened to you? Your hair got blonder."

Despite all of that nonsense, it was nice to be home. No more heartless, no more nobodies, no more Organization XIII. Nothing much to worry about.  
That is...until...

Suddenly, Sora sank into a slight depression. Honestly, like, it just came out of the blue! He was home for like...a week? And then suddenly, he goes "emo" on us.

That was totally unexpected.

But anyway, he wouldn't hang out with them anymore. Sometimes, he'd just walk away when someone would come up. That brightening smile somewhat faded away more each passing day. Everyone whom he talked to was worried. And especially Kairi.  
She'd see him, staring out into the ocean on the shore, a lonesome look. His bright, jubilant, cerulean-coloured eyes were now dull, depressing and a somewhat colbalt blue. Kairi would keep her distance; She didn't want Sora knowing about her observations. She didn't let anyone know either.

That is, except Riku.

"Hey, Riku," she began, when he was just sitting on the tree, but without a Sora. The silver haired boy turned to her voice.

"Oh, hey, Kairi, watsup?" he asked her.  
"Have you noticed something...weird recently?" she replied with her own question. "Like, awkward?"

Riku stayed silent, thinking about her question, and looking for an answer.  
"Yeah, if it has something to do with your clothing, then yes, there-,"  
"Not that, Riku!" she interrupted. "I was talking about _Sora._"

(Riku would jab at her outfit alot...meaning he really liked it. But Kairi would get tired of it, so sometimes she'd be in her school uniform on weekends, to prevent him from teasing her.)

"Oh, what about Sora?" he asked her. She sighed.  
"He's been acting really strange, like...he doesn't talk to us anymore, well, not as much, and he's always by himself somewhere. I've seen him just looking out into the ocean, as if he had nothing to live for."  
"Wow, Kairi," he looked at her with his emerald-coloured eyes. "Very nice word choice."  
"Thanks, but that's not what I'm talking about here. I'm worried, Riku." she continued explaining. "Do you know if there's something wrong with him?"

"I don't think there's something wrong with him..." he said.  
"You sure?" she asked him. "Maybe something happened to him while you were gone?"  
"Nah, I doubt it, Kairi."

One again, the maroon-haired girl sighed in distraught. "Oh...well, thanks anyway, Riku," she thanked him.  
"No problem, Kairi," Riku replied. "We got school tomorrow...ugh." he groaned.  
Kairi giggled. "Yeah, I guess Sora's acting strange cuz he needs a break from homework."  
"Guess so. I'll see you tomorrow, then." he told her. She nodded.  
"Bye!" she said.  
"Bye."

She walked away, up the wooden ramp, towards the other side of the island. On her way home, she saw the sun setting, and spotted the shore. Scanning around, she was hoping to find that head of unruly, brown, spikey hair she knew and loved. Kairi didn't find Sora, but she found where he was, seeing some footprints on the sand.

_'Sora...' _she wanted to say to him. _'Please, make me sure nothing's wrong,'_

And the day ends there.

* * *

**Okay. 1st chapter done. yay! You read it!**

**Anyway, more stuff will me explained as the story goes on. Flame me if you want, review if you want. I'm not sure if I'll continue this.**

**Thanks alot. **


	2. Wonders

**Ehh...chapter 2.  
****I don't care if I don't get alot of reviews. I never get alot of reviews. That's jsut the way I work.  
****Probably cuz my writing sucks. Bleh. Whatever. I think I might actually go through with this. :D Huzzah!  
Yees, for my author's notes, I'll be typing like this.  
It's how I do on myspace...  
And reviews. (And some of you people would know...)  
So yeah..takes up less room.**

**AND SPEAKING OF REVIEWS!!! I'd like to thank a couple of people. Yes, a _couple _of people. These people are TheLonelyNightRain14, and KHgirl-crystal. Yeees, these people made my day. I love you guys. XD (Well, you know what I mean.)**

**But anyway, back to the point. The chapter two is here. And I can write now! **

**Dislcaimer: I don't own KH. I hope you people know that. I'm not smart enough to come up with a key as a sword. :P In fact, I'm not smart enough to smart enough to get into Algebra. It haunts me to this day... -slightly sobs- Let's move on, shall we?**

**

* * *

**

This was **really **stressing Kairi out.

_'I'm scared...' _she told herself. What happened to that bright, sunny, somewhat obnoxious, good-hearted Sora we all know and love?

It's okay, Kairi. We're all wondering where he went.

But anyways, back to the plot, here.

It was a normal day of school, **(This is the day after chapter 1. And if you DID know that, congrats! I find you smart. If you didn't...well, you're like me. Don't worry, you're not alone. teehee.)** and Kairi immediately apporached her friend, Selphie, who was looking at the lunch menu for the day.

"Hey, Selphie," she started. Somewhat surprised, Selphie whirled around.  
"Oh, Kairi!"  
"What'cha lookin' at?" she inquired to her friend. Selphie turned back around, looking up at the sign.  
"Lunch." she replied, not even facing her red-haired friend. "It says we're having...pizza!" Sephie chirped. Kairi's eyes went big.  
"Are we really?" she wanted to make sure. "Seriously, we're-,"

"Did somebody say...PIZZA?!" a voice came up. The two girls turned, simultaneously.  
"Oh, Sora!" Kairi greeted her friend, with a big, heart-warming hug. **(le GASP! He's back!)**  
"Hey, Kairi, someone's looking happy today," he told her, as she let go of her embrace. "Seriously, is there pizza?"

Riku'd been just...there, hanging with Sora** (At least...for now.)**. He didn't say a word, knowing what Kairi had asked about the previous day.  
"Yeah, for lunch though." Selphie added. Kairi sulked slightly. The red head then took out her wallet, and only had 200 munny left.  
"This isn't good...I don't have enough money," she told them. "Man, I bet pizza costs like...400 munny or something these days."  
"That's okay, Kairi, I've got some extra," Sora spoke up **(Yeah, he's got plenty from saving everyone.)**. She turned to the blue-eyed brunet.  
"Are you sure? I cold always get some ice cream or something," she really wanted Sora's munny, but she was using the "I'm-not-exactly-sure-about-using-your-stuff-and-I-hope-you-know-that-I'm-taking-advantage-of-you" tactic, so she could get more. It wasn't nice at all to take advantage of the guy that saved the worlds **(notice, I said "worlds")**, but still.

She got hungry around lunchtime. Surprisingly...

"Kairi, you never eat lunch anymore," Sora protested. "You like...starve yourself every day,"  
"No, I don't!" she protested. "I eat...just not as much as you guys,"  
"Especially when I never see you buy lunch anymore." Riku came in. The silver-haired boy, and the brunet turned more towards to Kairi.

"Okay, so I don't buy lunch everyday, but I still eat!" she didn't want continue with this. "I'll be fine with a bar of sea-salt ice cream,"  
"Nah, you're eating today, Kairi, and you're taking my munny," Sora instructed her. She looked at him. Obviously, he was concerned, and his azure eyes proved that as they met with hers.

"Uhmm...okay," she agreed to his terms, saying so as if her heart had just melted. And for a second, she totally forgot about her taking advantage of him.

_**Diiiing!**_

That harsh bell rung in their ears. Sora and Riku, both, covered their ears, while everyone else got moving. Stupid bells, I hate them.

"Well, we'd better get to class, c'mon, Selphie!" Kairi dragged Selphie by the hand. The brunet, and the silver-haired boy watched.  
"I don't think we'd wanna be late," Riku spoke up. "Let's go,"

And their day begins. Damn, school can be such a PAIN! **(Totally. XP)**

I'm not being real specific here, but the day was okay. Still, the recognition of this place wasn't getting anywhere they'd hope it would go. And honestly, there were people fangirling them. **Weiiiiird.**

Well, lunch finally came around. Huzzah. Boy, I'm hungry. **(OKAY! WHEN I WROTE THIS, I WAS HUNGRY! DON'T BLAME ME! HUNGER I TELL YOU!!!)**

"I don't see Sora around yet..." Kairi muttered. "I wonder where he is."  
"Oh, c'mon, Kairi! You just wanna see him so you can get some munny. Don't worry, I've got some extra,"  
"Nah...I'll wait for Sora," she told her friend, making her way back to the tables.

* * *

"Geez, Riku, what'd you do that for?" Sora asked his green-eyed friend.  
"Hey, okay, it's not my fault, I just couldn't resist!"  
Sora rolled his blue eyes."Yeah, and we're already 10 minutes late for lunch, already!"  
"How could you NOT think that was funny! Did you see his face? It was all red, and..."  
"Mhmm...a whoopie cushion." he replied, nodding a grinning. "Yeah, Riku, I saw the whole thing!" 

Uhm...yeah. So, these two are running to the cafeteria, after getting punished for Riku putting a whoopie cushion under the teacher's chair. What was brilliant, was that it wasn't even on tht seat. It was like..under on of the legs. Now, that was PURE comedy. **(I guess it was one of those "you should've been there" moments.)** Don't you find it strange, that Riku started getting immature? Hmm...boys. I'll **never **understand them.

"Now Kairi's gonna get pissed at me...man, I don't want her to starve!" he panicked.  
Riku chuckled. "Don't worry, Sora, she's gonna be okay,"  
"But...but , she really wanted that pizza...didn't you see that look on her face?"  
"Sora?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How about shutting up? She's probably got somebody getting her lunch already,"

The brunet kept silent for a few seconds, then sighed. "I guess you're right. I still wanna get some lunch, though,"  
"Yeah, I'm starving!" Riku agreed.

* * *

"I guess it'll be a great time to catch up on some homework," Kairi told herself, while taking out her notebook, and history textbook. "Geez, History's such a _drag!_" **(Sorry, Shikamaru. I just love your line, sometimes. XD)  
**"Yeah, I know," an unfamiliar voice was suddenly heard.  
"Wha-Oh, hey," she replied, startled. "Uhmm...what's your name?" she inquired to the blond boy.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce myself," he began. The boy put his hand out, "The name's Demyx,"  
"Hey, I'm Kairi," she shook his hand. He then took a seat next to the red-haired girl. "So, what year are you?"  
The blond boy with a stylish mullet replied, "Sophmore," he replied, making Kairi look into his emerald coloured eyes that gleamed like dew on morning grass.  
"R-Really?" she stuttered, and blushed lightly, captivated by Demyx's beautiful emerald eyes. "So am I!" 

And from there, the went into a conversation about the teachers, and the students of this year's Sophmore class. And you know what? They **LOL**ed.

Yes, my friends, of course they'd laugh...out loud. And at that time, as Kairi and Demyx were laughing, Sora and Riku walked into the cafeteria.

"Kai-" Sora called out to her, but seeing...this...

Kairi and her new friend, so close to eachother, talking and laughing. Together.

You should've seen the look on Sora's face.** (Actually, you really don't have to. That's what I, the narrarator, and for! buahaha.)  
**It was a look of shock, his eyes wide, like gigantic pools of clear, yet, sapphire water, yet there were no waves. A wave of anger, surprise, and jealousy splashed over him. And **_way_** to imtimidated by that guy she was with. She seemed like she was having fun. And Sora, well, he looked hurt.

"Hey, Sora, you okay?"  
"I'm fine," he mummured. "I'll meet you in Math, okay?"  
"Uh...sure," he answered, recognizing that pained expression on his face. "See ya."

_'Looks like I get to meet Kairi's new friend...' _Riku mentally took note of this. _'Hmm...seems interesting.'_

* * *

**Le GASP! DEMYX?! I thought he was eliminated! (Yes, I used KH2 language)  
****Ehh...this'll be explained further. I'd be spoiling the next chapter if I explained any more of this!  
****AHHHHH!!! -dies-  
-gets back alive-  
Actually, Demyx and Roxas are my favourites from the Organization...is it cuz they're blond?!  
And am I sucker for blond people?!  
Weird.  
Now, I regret not buying that Roxas action figure...OMG. It was like 30-40 bucks or something...  
I wonder if leaving it was worth it...as I ponder about the rest of this story.**

**Thanks for reading this! I really appreciate it! And please review:D**


	3. Familiar?

**Welcome back! This will be a long author's note. :P**

**I like where this is going. :D  
****Yeah, I'll do the review replies right here.  
****A lot of people don't exactly check their email anymore... -cough cough-**

**TheLonelyNightRain14- I know you, you know me. We all know there's something wrong. XD Thanks for the review...you better comment back, Amaya. XDD (Thanks for the review!)  
KHgirl-crystal- Yay! I feel special. Your story's just so awesome! I needed to review that! And yes, you shall wonder. Until all if this is explained, that is. Well, at least you tried to get first review. couldn't get your first review either for chapter four...XD quite ironic. :D (Thanks for the review!)  
Jynxer120- Why, thank you. And to answer your question, I'm writing in third person. But sometimes, I do tend to break the fourth wall, if you know what I mean...I do it in real life too. I know, it is hard to understand. Took me a while to get it myself. XP (Thanks for the review!)  
Kairi1624- Sweet! I feel like a good writer now! buahaha. But anyways, yeah...I wonder what will happen to Kairi too! ZOMG! XD Demyx and Roxas are my favourite members of the Organization (everyone else is creepy...), so they'll get some spotlight. Ooops! spoilers! (Thanks for the review)  
KHgirl-crystal- Aww, man. I hate it when that happens. But it's good enough that you review. And yeees, Demyx is in there. [: For those Demyx fans out there, I have soothed thy soul! buahaha. And yeah...poor Sora. :P I also'd like to thank you for the author's note compliment. It warms my heart. :D (Thanks for reviewing!)  
earth2water1element- Thanks, compliments like that are always nice. And yes, I think I left an acceptable cliffhanger. :D (Thanks for reviewing!)**

**-cackles in a maniacal way-**

**And that's all.  
Don't I feel special?  
And you guys...I owe you all beautifully decorated cookies. (because you're special too)**  
**Then, my heard work'll be obliterated, as you guys eat them in front of my face.**

**But I'm not complaining. You deserved it. :D**

**To the story! Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Not that I want to...that's alot of money to manage.

* * *

**Riku made his way towards, Kairi, who was giggling at a joke Deymx made. In mid-sentence, Kairi halted talking, and looked up to see the apporaching sliver-haired boy.

"Oh, Riku!" she said, waving her hand. "Over here!"  
Silently, he continued to got to the red head, who was chatting with Selphie and Demyx at the table. "Hey, Kairi,"  
"Hey, did you meet my new friend?" her blue-violet eyes looked over at Demyx, almost saying something like "Yeah, that's him,"  
"No, I didn't," he answered, and looked at Demyx. He slightly raised a brow at him. "Hey, you look sorta familiar."  
"Oh, me?" he pointed to himself. "I've never seen you before, actually."  
"You sure?" Riku inquired. "It doesn't exactly ring a bell...what year are you in?"  
"I'm a sophmore," he replied to the silver-hairedboy. "You?"  
"Same," he replied, wanting to get answers. **(RAWR! Yeah, Riku's one year older, but that doesn't mean he has to be one grade higher...I'm younger than like everyone in my grade...everyone else is turning 14! And I don't till high school...-cries-)  
**

Riku kept a skeptical at Demyx, examining him and wondering why he was so familiar. On the other hand, Demyx was just answering his questions...y'know. Just going with the flow.

"Umm...yeah, you guys," Kairi squeezed into their survey of each other. "We shouldn't worry, we'll all be friends anyways, right?"  
The two looked at her, and nodded slightly.  
"That's better," Selphie butted in, as well. "Hey, where's Sora?"  
Kairi looked around the cafeteria, looking for a head of brown hair, or those amazingly blue eyes. Suddenly, she' realized,

"He's not here!" she announced. "Riku, where's Sora?" she asked her friend, concerned.  
"Oh, right, about Sora..." he began. Kairi kept a worried look on her face. "He got caught up in an errand with the History teacher, we'll see him later," Riku lied. **(damn that History teacher!)**  
Kairi's expression softened. "I was hoping I would find him here today," she muttered. Riku sighed.

_'Man...damn, Sora! Now I feel guilty cuz of you!' _scolded Riku. _'You know how gullible Kairi can be!'_

But then again, he didn't want to tell them the truth...then that would mean telling them about Sora. You see, Riku could tell what his feelings were for Kairi, and if anyone else knew Sora better than Riku, they'd know too. Like Donald, and Goofy, for starters.

Bleh, it's a complicated world out there.

"Well, I guess you can see him next period," he tried to console her, but she just sighed.  
"It's okay, Riku," she began. She then turned to Demyx. "Hey, what do you have next?"  
"O-Oh, I have English," he replied.Kairi sighed.

"I know you weren't here last year, Demyx, so when'd you get here?" Selphie inquired. "And I've only seen you at lunch recently,"  
"She's right," Kairi turned to him. "Are you new here?"  
"Not exactly," he answered the girl's questions. "I came...what was it, two months ago? And I got my schedule flipped around once or twice, recently,"  
"No wonder I haven't seen you around!" Selphie discovered. "Aren't you in my History class?"

And _**DIIIING! **_went the bell. Once again, Riku covered his ears in attempt to escape from the sound. **(Okay, so I didn't wanna explain the rest. Don't kick me!)  
**"Oh, lunch's over," Riku announced, taking his school bag with him, which actually was there the whole time. "See ya later, guys,"  
"See ya," Kairi replied to her silver-haired friend.  
"Bye, Riku," Selphie followed her friend.  
Demyx stayed silent.

"Hey, since you and I have English next, let's walk together, okay?" the green-eyed Selphie turned to Demyx.  
"Uh...sure," he replied. "So, I'll see you later, Kairi?"  
"Yeah, I guess,"

And the three departed, Kairi gong one way out of the cafeteria, and Selphie, along with their new friend.

_'Oh well, at least I get to see Sora,' _she told herself.

As she entered the classroom, she spotted the boy almost instantly, who was sitting at a desk, doodling or something. Kairi's face lit up in happiness. She liked being around Sora.

"Sora!" she called to him, as she approached the boy. The brunet's amazingly blue eyes **(I'm just over here, praising the guy for his amazingly blue eyes. Although, I like Roxas better, but SHHH! Don't tell Sora! XD). **looked up to see his childhood friend, staring down at him.  
"Hi, Kairi," he replied, quite meekly, in fact.  
Said girl raised a brow. "What's with the mopey greeting all of a sudden?" she asked him.  
He sighed.  
"Aww, c'mon!" the red-haired girl told him, slightly nudging the boy. "Cheer up!"

Still, the boy was hesitant to say anything, but he didn't want Kairi sad. Her look **(she gave one of those puppy dog looks...? I dunno. Whatever you call them.) **was almost like a "Do it for me, Sora...please?!".  
So, he gave her a smile, and an enthusiastic "Hey, Kairi!"  
"That's better, Sora!" she took a seat next to him. "So, watsup?"

Hesitant still, the boy didn't know what to say to the most redundant question ever. **(I mean, C'MON! Don't I have a point? Everyone has the same exact answer whenever a person asks them this question, specifically.**

**It goes something like this:)  
**"Oh, nothing much," was all he said. **(But then again, I would've said that, too. xD)  
**"You know what? I take that question back, that was a bit redundant." she chuckled. **(Apparently, Kairi knows what I'm talking about.)** "So, how are you doing?"  
_'I think that wouldn't do you any better, Kairi,' _Sora said to himself, silently. "Same old, same old. Nothing's new," he lied.  
"Oh, really?" she had the questioning look in her eye. "I sensed mopeyness in that first greeting of yours,"  
"Since when did you become a psychiatrist?" he asked her, jokingly.  
She laughed.

I think it might be a while before class starts...? Nah. class started right there. **(And I didn't want to be in that class. No, sir. I don't like this class...one...bit.)**

**Biology**, anyone?

* * *

**Ahh! w00t. Chapter three's finished. (But it wasn't the best, either. :P)  
I think I have insomnia. I mean, I woke up at 5:30 or something (It's like...7:30 AM right now.), and I couldn't go back to sleep. So, I decided to use the computer. I'm visiting some family friends, so I got to sleep in the computer room! Yay, me?  
Eh, forget the personal life. That's what a xanga's for.  
This whole chapter was done in Orlando, FL. Man, I love winter break.**

**Review? Thanks for reading, too! I really appreciate it. (And I don't care about flames. Flame away, for all I care.) **

**:D **


	4. It Continues

**Happy New Year! I'm really, REALLY sorry it took a long time. **

**But YAY! Chapter four!  
First thing's first...r****eview replies!**

**KHgirl-crystal- YAY! You got first review for this chapter! Kudos to you on that. [: And thank you for the compliments on the chapter. I really appreciate it. Half of it was done at like... 5 AM, or something. I think I really do have insomnia. And yeah...Riku thinks he's familiar..but let's see what Sora says! -cackles evily with thunder clashing in the background-  
(Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing!)  
TheLonelyNightRain14- NOOOOOOOOOO! Oh, no you didn't! -sobs- I'm sorry, Sora. But thanks for the sympathy...and the comments on the chapter. You turn 14 before I do, also! Man...Oh well. It can't be helped that I'm "uber smart". XD (Thanks for the review!)  
tebayo26- Aww...thanks. I appreciate the compliments on the style. And the comments on the comments. Teehee. It's good you reviewed. (Thanks for reviewing!)  
Kairi1624- SWEEEET! -high five?- Thanks for agreeing. XD And also, thanks for not telling unlike SOME PEOPLE!  
-glares at TheLonelyNightRain14-. And I'm sorry, I can't do that. Roxas and Kairi...I mean, I _could,_ but it'll have to be a love trangle fic...or something with the twins and Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club. XD I'll try to make that one for you. :D (Thanks for the review!)**

**And that's all. Yeeeep.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH. In fact, I actually don't know alot about it. But I should've gotten that Roxas action figure.

* * *

**After that boring class called "biology", the two friends exited the classroom.

"So, who was your new friend?" Sora spoke up, looking at his friend, Kairi.  
"Uhmm...oh, that one guy at lunch?" she questioned. "Oh wait...you were there?"

Of course, Sora didn't know about Riku's coverup. So, he didn't say anything, just in case Riku told her something.  
_'What am I gonna do?'_  
"Riku said you got caught up in an errand with that History teacher," she explained, confused, and with one red-coloured eyebrow raised. Then, she crossed her arms. "I don't like him one bit." Kairi told him with a slight pout.  
Silently, Sora thanked Kairi for liking to talk so much. _'She must've picked it up from Selphie.' _he noted to himself.  
"Yeah, neither do I," he mumbled. "Too much homework," the brunet tried to get away from the subject he started.  
She chuckled. "I couldn't get any of his stuff done during lunch, but my new friend helped me out."

Apparently, his plan didn't work.

"Oh," he just replied. "Who was he?" Now, he was trying to get back on topic. **(What is he doing? PICK A SUBJECT AND STICK WITH IT, SORA!)**  
"Oh, yeah! His name is Demyx, he's so nice," she began. "Have you've seen him around? He's quite new. He said that he transfered in about two months ago,"  
Sora gasped at the name_. 'Demyx?!_' he exclaimed, surprised to hear that name again_. 'But...how?'  
_"Hey, Sora, do you know him?" she asked him, noticing his surprised expression. She then violently waved a hand near his face. "Hello? Earth to Sora!"  
"Oh, sorry, it's nothing, Kairi," he kept away from the subject. The blue eyed boy then groaned.

"I have that stupid History teacher next. I'll see you later," **(I like picking on that history teacher...I don't like my History class all that much. XD)**  
"Okay then," she waved to him as he walked the other direction. "Bye, Sora!"  
He waved back. And in his mind, he said goodbye to her too.

As he took a seat in the classroom and waited for class to start, he then began to ponder about Kairi's friend. Quite ironically, some blond kid came walking into the classroom, chatting with another person. Sora's blue eyes traveled over him blonde boy, and gave a inquisitive look.  
_'Hmm...'_, he thought, still observing him. _'I'll think about it later,'_

And so, the class begins as everyone took seats. That short, and plump History teacher just looked at the class with an angry pout **(Uh oh...spaghettios?!)** at his students.

"Alright, _class_," he spat out, spitefully, with everyone knowing he was beginning a rant. "Usually, I don't give alot of homework, but..."  
_'Oh, sure. whatever you say, sir,' _Everyone was practically thinking the same thing.  
"My previous classes were giving me a hard time," he sighed in frustration. "So I got angry."

Sora rolled his eyes. _'Yeah, if you aren't already.' _**(In case you don't know me, which you probably don't, these things are what happens to me in real life sometimes. And these are the comments I usually make.)  
**"And thanks to second period, you'll be doing a research paper on..." he continued. Sora didn't bother listening to the teacher. He's only been here two weeks, and already, he's passing with an A.  
The teacher continued. "It has a minimum of 200 words,"  
The class began to groan. You could hear some comments like "Why do we do this shit anyway?".  
"SHUT UP!" he yelled, obviously frustrated at whatever second period did. The class fell silent.  
"and a maximum of 1000 words." he finished. "I know you can do it, and it's due by tomorrow."

**(I don't know if these are too hard, or too easy, but oh well. I can't do that. XD)**

Apparently, the class decided this was a time to chat, so the room was quickly filled with noise. The teacher then began to boil in anger.

"NOW YOU DECIDE TO TALK?!" his voice rang echoed and bounced through the room, angrily traveling everywhere. Sora nearly fell out of his seat.

"FINE!" he continued. "THIS PAPER'S DUE BY THE END OF THE PERIOD! NOW, GET WORKING!"

The students began to take out paper and their writing untensils, got up to get books, and all that jazz. Sora sighed, doing the same thing.

This was gonna be a long History class.

* * *

The day went by pretty quickly for Sora. Well, except for History.  
Yeah, we know he didn't get the paper done. Not alot of people in the class did. So, he got it for homework. 

"Man, Riku," he started, walking to the side of the said boy. "History sucks."  
"You got that paper to do, also?" he asked.  
Sora nodded. "I wonder what Kairi's class did to piss him off,"  
"Haha, she told me some guy put a whoopie cushion on his seat." he answered. "Now, THAT sounds familiar,"  
"Yeah," Sora chuckled. "The thing about this school and whoopie cushions,"

* * *

Kairi had been waiting for Sora and Riku in their usual spot: near the back, since the three had always walked home from school. They lived nearby to eachother, anyway. 

But there was someone with the usually lone redheaded girl. A blond boy, and one that sported a mullet. Joking around, and having a smooth conversation, like we saw them having at lunch.

"Sora!" she called, waving to a distant figure. The blonde boy looked over to the direction she was projecting her voice, and his eyes widenend. It was..._him.  
'Roxas?' _he questioned himself. _'What's ROXAS doing here?! Out of all nobodies! ROXAS?!' _**(He didn't notice her calling out "Sora" XD)**  
The figure neared the two, along with his own friend.

Demyx couldn't believe it.

* * *

"Hey, Kairi," Sora greeted this friend, along with Riku. He found it quite strange that there was someone with her. The blue eyed boy took one look and...

* * *

**Woah! I'm not particularly proud of this chapter. And I'm so sorry it took a while.  
****I tried my best, and I sorta drifted away from the topic a little, but at least I got it here, right?  
-sighs-  
Oh well.  
Please review, it might help me...XD**


	5. So Sudden And New?

**Hey guys! This is Chapter 5!**

**Review replies!**

**RoxasTheOther- CONGRATS! You got first review! -gives an applause- Yeah...and I won't tell you! That's for me to...come up with, and you to wait for! buahaha. (Thanks for reviewing!)  
tebayo26- Hehe...my History teacher's great. Just the class isn't as enjoyable. And I don't like to talk much either. But I raise my hand when there's a question I KNOW the answer to. I just don't sound over-confident or cocky while I do it. xD (Thanks for reviewing!)  
C2-Chikaru- Hehe. I don't know what "TwT" is...unless it's a smilie. (I know. I fail at life. :P) And I'm sorry if those notes're distracting. I'll try to put less of them in there, and put them at the end. Thanks for the critisism. (And thanks for reviewing!)  
TheLonelyNightRain14- Hehe, thanks. I know, he's pretty smart...I guess? XD Yeah, that's the type of stuff that happens at my school...this is why I'd like to move back. Haha. It does get quite annoying, though. (Thanks for the review, and HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO KNOW!!! teehee.)  
KhCrystal-** **Well, I'm not exactly sure...but if I were a doctor, I'd say "YES! BIG TIME!". It does suck when you go to sleep, and you wake up too early. Then, you sleep the same time, and wake up 12 hours later. :P It's annoying. (And thanks for the review!) This reply was almost not to be replied in an author's note, but you stepped in at the right time!**

**I'm not proud of this chapter...it's a biiiiiiit...eh. You know what I mean. I wouldn't pick this as a favourite chapter. Because I'm not good with the number 5. D:  
So anyways, I'm glad you stayed with me until this point. [: Makes me feel great that people are actually reading my stuff.  
Disclaimer: I don't OWN. I PWN. Haha, just kidding. I don't own or pwn anywthing. xD****  
**

* * *

...and slammed him against the wall.

Kairi let out a small yelp, covering her mouth in surprise, while Riku's green eyes widened at his friend's actions.

Demyx grunted as his back hit the wall, and Sora just shot him a glare.

"What're you doing here, Demyx?" he asked, prepared to attack. The brunet could feel Demyx gulp.  
"Is...is it really you, Roxas?" he asked. Sora pused the taller boy harder.  
"The name's Sora! Get it right!" he yelled at him. "Now, answer my question.What're you doing here?"  
"Alright, _Sora_, I'll tell you. Just get your hands off of me."

In the corner of his bright blue eye, Sora saw Kairi's blue-violet eyes, wide in surprise. He sighed, and let Demyx push his arm down, and gently pat it.  
"That's better," he said. "And to answer your question, I came here because I wanted to."  
"And what about the Organization? What are you guys planning? Trying to revive Kingdom Hearts?"  
"I know nothing of the other Organization members. You probably know better than I do, that Organization's history." he explained. "And plus, I'm no Nobody,"

Of course, Riku and Kairi couldn't hear this conversation. "Sora! What's going on?" the redhead girl asked.  
Riku remained silent.  
"You're n-not...a Nobody?" he stuttered a little. "But then..."  
"Yeah, that's right. I never faded into the darkness," he said. "And now, I'm a Somebody, just like you." Demyx flashed a small grin.

"Right..." Sora muttered, a brown brow rasied. "And that's what you call us? 'Somebodies'?"  
"Well, we couldn't call you 'Humans', that would sound too...Alien." Demyx answered, shrugging.

Sora began to walk over to Riku. Kairi took Sora's place, and ran up to Demyx.  
"Oh, geez, are you okay?" she asked, concerned about her new friend.  
"Yeah." he replied, simply. His green eyes traveled to Sora. "I guess he's not only tough with a Keyblade." Demyx muttered.  
And luckily, Kairi didn't hear this.

"But why do you have the same name?" Riku asked. "Don't 'Nobodies' and 'Somebodies' have different names?"  
"I didn't like my name...Demyx sounded much cooler," he answered. "Myde? Uh, no thanks."

**(I can't resist putting a note here. I HAD to. And all this stuff's either corny or gay or just...ew. So I won't continue with this part. Let's get back to the plot.)**

"I'm outta here," Sora announced, making his way back home, and not once looking at Kairi and Demyx. "See ya,"  
"Sora, wait up!" Riku follwed him.

And the two boys just walked away.

Demyx eyed Kairi for a second, and was about to walk away, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"C'mon, Demyx, I'll walk with you," she offered to her friend. "Which way do you live?"

* * *

Since Sora and Riku left Kairi and Demyx, the brunet boy kept quiet. He didn't look happy, or sad. Mad, or...anything. He was just quiet. 

"Geez, Sora, you're awfully quiet," Riku stated the obvious while trying to bring up a conversation.  
Silence.  
"Sora?"  
"Oh, sorry, Riku," he snapped out of his trance.  
"You scared me there for a second, buddy," he replied. "Why so quiet, huh?"  
"Nothing," he answered.

Maybe he was just thinking about what Demyx was doing on Destiny Islands. Or is it more?

"You're gotta be kidding me, if YOU'RE quiet, I think there's something wrong," he said. "Is there something wrong?"

Now, if you forgot already form the first chapter, Sora's been quiet alot more recently. Now, remembering what Kairi had mentioned to him, he decided to bring that up, seeing if he could...y'know. Get anything?  
"I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong," he answered. "I'll see you later," the brunet boy walked away, the other direction to his house. Ugh, bad timing.  
"Yeah,"

* * *

"So, Demyx, what was all that with Sora all about?" she curiously asked the blonde boy, as they walked home.  
"Oh, nothing. We've had a...conflict a while back." he didn't want to lie to her. But he didn't want her knowing everything about the Organization, and the Nobdies and the...yeah. And honestly, he liked having Kairi as a friend. She was nice, genial. "Nothing to worry about."  
"Oh...okay," she sighed. "I just don't want your days here to be torture, you know what I mean?" she added with a small giggle. Her blue-violet eyes locked with his emerald coloured rivet for a few seconds, and...  
"Uhmm...yeah," he replied to the girl. At that moment, he felt a weird feeling in his stomach. One he hasn't remember feeling in a long time. But it was so long ago, he couldn't remember what it was. 

What the CRAP is going on?!

Demyx clutched his stomach lightly. What was this...feeling? It was like...a feeling of butterflies. In his stomach.  
"Are you okay?" Kairi asked, an uneasy tone to her voice.  
"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied in a sort of raspy voice, dropping his arm to the side, and standing up normally. "Just...a weird feeling in my stomach."  
The redheaded girl just chuckled in reply. "You're probably just hungry...I'm sorry about eating half of your lunch,"  
"Nah, it's okay, Kairi," he told her. "You needed it anyway."  
"Are you calling me too skinny?" Kairi jokingly asked as she faced him, her hands on her hips.  
"Of course not! I mean...you were really hungry, and I couldn't let you just starve!" he explained, making hand motions.

She looked at him for two seconds, then smiled. "You're so nice, Demyx." she told him, her smile still stuck to her face. Kairi then turned to look straight ahead.  
"I...I am?" he wondered out loud, pointing at himself, and looking at her.  
"Yeah, you are," the redhead answered. "Oh yeah, thanks for letting me walk with you. My house is nearby, so I can go on my own."  
"Oh, no problem, Kairi," he smiled at her. "But are you sure? I mean, I can walk you to your house, and-,"  
"It's fine, thanks," she began to walk away, then turned around to wave at the mullet-bearing boy. "Bye!"  
"Bye." he waved back.

And on his own...he was trying to figure out what that...feeling was.

* * *

**Eh. I didn't get alot of reviews for last chapter...but I did get a new favourite!  
Yay, favourites!  
Anyway, here goes the "OMG WHAT'S GOING ON?!" thing.**

**What's going on between Kairi and Demyx? IS there something going on between the two? And what's going down with Sora? OMGGGGGG.**

**buahaha. Until next time,** **REVIEW?! PLEASE?!  
I think I forgot to ask to review in the last chapter, so that's why there aren't that many.  
I accept flames. (It's gotten quite cold recently in Florida.)  
I accept constructive critisism.  
I accept compliments. ;D  
Thanks for reading! I appreciate it a lot!**


	6. I'm Sure Of It

**Sorry for the late update. I've just been getting lazy!**

**And once again, REVIEW REPLIES!!!**

**tebayo26-** **W00T FIRST REVIEW! Oooh...hmm. Nice suggestion, but I've got some plans for these two. ;D But I'm not sure if will satisfy your wanting for angst. (Thanks for reviewing!)  
RoxasTheOther-Actually, recently, it's been in the 30's and 40's. At least, when I wrote the chapter. XD And as I have mentioned before, "I've got a plan." I know, it's wrong. But surely, I hope this plot twist (spoilers.) will make you like the story... teehee, (and I hope you're not dissapointed with the other chapter. So, thanks for reviewing!)  
TheLonelyNight Rain14- Yeah, I guess. XD And yeah, but Sora can't hear you. It's up to me to decide whether I tell him or not! buahahaha. (Thanks for reviewing!)  
KhCrystal- Oh, I HATE when that happens. And thanks...although I really didn't like it, people have differetn opinions anyways, right? XD (Thanks alot for reviewing!)  
****Victoria-** **Uhmm...congrats on beating that game. :D I don't know how you managed to find this fic, cuz I don't talk ALL that much about it. Just my Roxas obsession. [: Yes. And Catherine does that all the time. She says "bitch." after every sentence. It's amusing, especially when you time it right. XD (Thanks...for reviewing.)**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. :D**

**

* * *

**So, let's have a recap. 

Recently, Sora's been acting all weird. Like, walking away, looking emo, you know the story.  
And recently, Kairi's found a new friend.  
So, over the course of a week, it hasn't been pretty.  
Kairi hung out with Demyx a bit more.  
And Sora sunk deeper into a depression.

"So, that's what's been happening," Riku sighed **(explaining the events I have just typed out for you. XD),** and for some reason, talking with Selphie. "Kairi's so absorbed into that Demyx kid, isn't she?"  
"Yeah...she's always talking with him during lunch. And _I_ don't even know where they've been going." The green-eyed Selphie shrugged. Now, THAT was a surprise.  
"Interesting." he muttered.  
"Yeah, and you know, I haven't talk to her in a while...maybe I should."  
"Maybe," Riku continued using his one-word replies. He spotted Sora, who was sitting on the deck, just staring out into the sea. The silver-haired boy sighed, and closed his emerald eyes. "I'll see you later, Selphie,"  
"Yeah, you too, Riku," and she ran off.

He made his way down to the water, squishing the sand beneath him with his shoes from school. They weren't the most fashionable shoes. But they were comfortable.  
Riku's footsteps resonated in the deck, making those familiar sounds of someone walking on the wood. His eyes didn't lie to him; He could tell Sora knew he was here.  
"Hey," the brunet monotonely **(If that's even a word...)** revealed his presence.  
"Hey," Riku repeated, taking a seat next to Sora. "What's up?"

And unlike Kairi, he didn't find this question redundant at all. But also, unlike Kairi, he knew what was up.

"Nothing you're obligated to know," he answered, simply.  
Riku chuckled. "And all of a sudden, Sora can use big words?" he shoved the younger boy, jokingly. "C'mon, Sora, you can tell me what's wrong."  
"I can," he said, looking at the beautiful ocean. "It's just that there's nothing to tell you."  
"Are you sure?" he questioned, raising a brow. "Because I have a feeling I know what's up."  
"Then why'd you ask, Riku?" he replied.  
The green-eyed boy chuckled. "Just to waste my breath." Sarcasm was just...written all over it!

Sora sighed. The scent of silence was edvident.

"Are you gonna tell me? Or am I gonna start guessing and fail miserably?" he began, a cocky look on his face. "Or AM I gonna fail?"  
"Whatever."  
"If it isn't obvious already," a shrug came to his shoulders. "You're in love with Kairi. Let's face it."

Now, usually, Sora would've have much of a problem revealing this information to his BEST FRIEND (Although it DID take some effort to gain his trust.), but this situation was different. He thought in a way, like this. If his new friend didn't consider them friends, he'd never call them an official friend, even if he felt they WERE friends.  
He's that kind of person. And Sora, who actually _was_ in love with Kairi, didn't think she loved him back, and had replaced him with Demyx. It's sorta a..._love triangle _thing.  
And the brunet never liked triangles. **(They're evil tri-creatures!)**  
"That's..._debatable_," Sora merely replied, blinking once.  
Riku looked at him, a confused look on his face. "Oh, really?"  
"In a way, I guess,"

He stared at him, amazed at how he could callously shrug this subject off. This was like...the weirdest day. First, Riku _talking _to Selphie. Second, Selphie _not knowing_ something about her best girl friend, and third, Sora acting _this way._

"Interesting." he muttered. "So, you're saying you _don't_ love her?"  
"I dunno, Riku," Sora started, actually sounding like he was willing to be in Riku's attempt of a conversation with him. "I'm not sure anymore."  
"You know what you've always told me, Sora?" he reminded him. Well, he was about to. "Think positive. And I know, you're not taking your own advice."

Silence.

"Second, you've always followed your heart! I've told you that, buddy, remember?" he placed a hand on his shoulder. Sora's blue eyes traveled to Riku, who made the eye contact. "Just because I haven't followed mine as much as yours, doesn't mean you have to stop now."  
"I'm trying, Riku. I'm trying," he garbled, but the clarity was enough for him to hear. "But I'm not sure if my heart's making the right path,"

Almost mutely, Sora leaped on to the deck, breaking the eye contact. After a few minutes of silence, the brunet walked away, silently.

Riku sighed. "Since then did Sora...nah. Sora's just fine!" the silver-haired boy mumbled, barely auduble. But not matter what...he wanted to believe those very words he's said,

"Sora's JUST FINE!"

But one question ran through his mind...

Were his own words...**_believable?_**

* * *

Oh, how lucky it was! We skipped a few days, and it's the weekend! JOY! And Riku, being himself, decided for a clam, relaxing walk. He felt like being alone for a while. As he traveled near the dock he was a few days ago, he could feel the breeze blow peacefully. And nearby... 

His emerald eyes spotted a familiar red-headed girl, walking along the shore, now in a normal set of summer clothes. Riku had decided to talk to her, afterall, they were friends, right? And maybe he'd get some information on Demyx...?  
"Hey, Kairi!" he approached her. She turned around to see him, and waved. A smile crept along her face, slightly.

"Riku! Hey, what's new?" she asked him, attempting to avoiding the redundant question.  
"Oh...not alot," he lied using a typical response. "And you?"  
"Same, same," she said. "I have a question, that's been on my mind for a while, and I was hoping you'd have the answer,"

Riku turned to the girl. He gave a look, without saying anything, that Kairi read as "Shoot, sister."  
"Well...it's about Sora," her eyes became uneasy.  
He just watched, wondering what she was about to ask. If there was something he knew, and he didn't want her to know, he'd lie, and pretend he's never heard of such a thing. Brilliant plan, Riku. Brilliant.  
"You see, Riku," she began, her hand moving down to her hips, and leaning on one hip. "He's been acting like he's mad at me. Like, he shuns me away and stuff. I feel bad, but I'd also like to know why he's been acting all...yeah, you get my point."

In a way, he agreed. In another, he didn't. "Oh, I don't know anything about it...I mean, he's distancing himself, but it's probably mood swings, you know, _Sora_."  
A timid chuckle escaped Kairi's lips. Her smile then faded. "Well...I'm not sure, I can't but fight the feeling...that something's wrong. But I hope I didn't do anything to make Sora act this way..."  
"Honestly, I think you shouldn't fight that feeling." Riku told her, not replying to her statement. Well, he wasn't gonna PRETEND that he was oblivious to everything.

"Something's wrong. I'm _sure_ of it."

* * *

**Well, I'm not sure enough...I'm not sure if that was long enough!**

**I don't think so.  
But yeah.  
I was thinking on putting this on hold, or stopping it completely.  
It's actually hard, trying to get my stuff on here...  
And I HATE it when I update late.  
Besides, I also have another fic, I've just finished the first chapter to!  
I like it.  
It started better than this one.**

**Please, review. And if you have an answer to my dillema...REVIEW! ****XD  
Thanks alot for reading! I really appreciate you people, reading my stuffs:D**


	7. Jealousy, and Guilt

**Hey! This didn't take too long to update. (I actually reached 1000 words in this chapter without the notes! I'm so proud!)  
Not as long as the last time.  
Only over the course of a few days.  
So, yeah.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!!!!**

**tebayo26- Why, thanks! Yeah...I've decided to pay a biiiit of attention to my language arts teacher. Or, it could be because I had a will to write. Or maybe it was either the ham, the ice cream, or the music I was listening to. Either way, it's nice. And okay, I won't stop! (Thanks for reviewing the FIRST REVIEW, OMG!!!)  
RoxasTheOther- Yeah, I know! -shrugs- Well...it's a nice twist? I guess. xD (Thanks for reviewing!)  
shadowmiester- Thanks! Aand yeah...I see your point. It's probably not just you, but you're the first person to mention it... XD. I'm planning on re-writing it as soon as this is complete. It was a hard beginning at the time. xD (Thanks for reviewing!)  
TheLonelyNightRain14- No, he can't. HAHA, ah, the quote (Dude, that part was HILARIOUS! John Lloyd Cruz got love advice fom an old lady on a plane...xD). But I'm not sure if it's the right use of it...yet! I will use it in my _Close To You_ Naruto fic...when I DO update...haha. And triangles...ugh. (Thanks for reviewing!)**

**Most of this chapter is Sora's POV. But you'll know that when you get there, so alright. Time to read on! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Simple as that.**

* * *

She looked at him, with agreeing blue-violet eyes. 

And apparently, he got her message. He sighed.

"Well, I'm done here," he told her, making his way back to his house. "I'll see ya later, Kairi, I've got homework."  
"Oh...okay." she said. The redheaded girl didn't want her friend to leave her. "Bye, Riku,"  
He made a hand motion waving a "good-bye".

She watched him walk away, and sighed. Taking a seat on the shore, and feeling guilty about Riku not giving her a sure answer, Kairi stared at her reflection in the clear, blue water. Guilt must've overwhelmed her, because a certain blonde boy came into view, and she didn't notice.

"BOO!" his friendly voice made her jump while tapping on her shoulders. Kairi gasped at the sight of her new friend.  
"Oh, Demyx!" she placed a hand on her chest. "You almost gave me a heart-attack!"  
He just chuckled. "Sorry, Kairi, I just couldn't resist."

She gave a sheepish smile to her friend. "That's okay," she said, getting up.  
"So...uhmm," Demyx began nervously as he put a hand on the back of his neck, and looking down. "So, you wanna...hang out for a bit? Y'know, I mean like-,"  
"Uhm, sure! W-Why not?" Kairi stuttered, unsure as to refusing or accepting. A genial expression came to her face.

And right there, she realized the answer to her own question. Her blue-violet eyes had spotted Sora, not too far away, and making his way to the shore, where he'd usually be. He looked at her; Kairi saw colbalt blue eyes with a darkened expression, then the boy simply walked away. Guilt had came to her, but she didn't know why.

Well, maybe she did.

_'Is this the reason why Sora's mad at me?' _she wondered. Kairi blinked a few times, then sighed.  
"Oh, yeah, Demyx...I just remembered, I had an errand to do," she pretended to feel disapointed. Okay, so she didn't pretend. She felt REALLY bad. But something about Sora just made her want to attend to him more. "I'm really, REALLY sorry,"  
"Well, that's okay," he shrugged, trying to mask the obvious discontened feelings. "I guess we can go out another day,"  
"Yeah! I promise, I'll go with you somewhere, Demyx," she flashed a grin. "Okay?"  
"That's fine."  
"I gotta go, see ya soon!"

And she ran off in Sora's direction.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I saw her. Kairi. The girl I've always wanted, accept a date with the guy I've grown to hate.

In a way, I've always hated him. It was Demyx and those stupid Organization members who made everything else complicated during our search for Riku and the King. Did it matter now? No, not really. I learned "Hakuna Matata" from Timon and Pumbaa, in the Pride Lands.

"It means no worries.", they've told me enough times to memorize it. No worries. I guess we could all say that I had learned this, many people who DO know what "Hakuna Matata" means, would say "Sora knows _that_ well enough!".  
But this wasn't a worry.

It was a problem.

It was a problem to me. I'm not sure about Kairi, but I'll bet you 10 bucks it wasn't. Kairi probably doesn't care. She's acting like she's totally forgotten about me.

I can feel jealousy rising up in me. A mix of anger, but the main ingredient was jealousy. I wouldn't admit it to Riku, because I know he was going to bring it up. He would say "YOU'RE JEALOUS!".  
I hate it when he's right.  
Because he usually is.  
I wish I could just really follow my heart, and take life as it comes, like everyone thinks I do.

As for now, I'm not going to say it outloud; It might make everyone unhappy. But I know, for a fact.

I was jealous.

I was showing what I wanted to do, by doing it: walking away. I walked away. And I was hoping not to see her, because I just might take it out on her. I might upset her. Unfortunately, my hopes were not realized, to feel a gentle tug on my shoulder.

"Sora," she looked at me. And looked back with eyes that held an uneasy look. "What's wrong?"  
I sighed, and for once, wishing for her to disappear. "Nothing,"  
"I saw you run away, Sora."  
"I said, it's _nothing_, Kairi,"  
"Don't lie. Please, just tell me,"  
I sighed.  
"Sora...It's obvious that there's something wrong, and I want to help you."

I just looked at her. And she looked back. I wanted to say something, over the course of the few day period. I wanted to say something like "Since when did you want to help me?"  
But no, I couldn't!  
"I couldn't do that, not to Kairi!" I told myself.  
But something inside of me wanted to. Something...it wanted to let it out. All of my anger. My jealousy...all of these emotions I've been feeling. Anger, and rage...

I could feel **DARKNESS** in my heart.

"I'm worried." she said.

Those words rang in my head. They rang like that stupid school bell. And they rang HARD.

"Quit worrying all the damn time!" I snapped angrily at her. I felt anger boil faster, and faster, wishing she'd understand.  
"But Sora, I just want to help!"  
"I don't need it!"  
"Sora, I can't believe you!" she screamed. "Why are you doing this? You're pushing everyone away! We're only trying to help!"

I didn't want to hear it. I just wished that she'd leave me alone! I turned, and walked away. But she grabbed my wrist.  
"Please, Sora, don't do this."  
I grimmaced in anger. And at that moment, I just slapped it away. She took a step back from me, wincing in pain.

Her blue-violet eyes widened. I could see the smallest tears from her eyes, and I felt it.

I felt guilt. And I finally realized what I just did.

"Look, Kairi, I-,"  
"Fine! If you don't want us to help, I'll give you what you want!" Tears slithered down her face, like a snake for its prey. She was choking on the tears she tried to hold back. "I...I just want you to be happy, Sora."

Kairi ran away, sobbing. I just stood there, very, VERY pissed off at myself.

_'Damn.'... _I felt like I wanted to cry, also.

Was it really jealousy? Was I really that jealous?

Because I paid the price with **guilt.**

**

* * *

**

**-Wipes forehead- Phew!**

**Now that was was an eye-ful, huh?  
It did take me a while to incorporate it all... :P  
I read this one story, _The Darkness Within_, on kasuto(dot)net.  
It was beautiful when I read it in 5th grade.  
And it was beautiful when I read it just now.**

**Well, I dont' have much to say.  
Review, please? (Thanks for reading!!!)**


	8. Seperate ways

**Alright. Chapter...8?**

**I dunno, I lose count. Anyways, here's the review replies.**

**tebayo26- Dude, you're on a roll for first review...and oh, thanks. Yeah...I guess I was teasing you. But I'm not done yet, this story's having a happy ending. :D (Thanks for reviewing!)  
TheLonelyNightRain14- Yes, I know you weren't logged in, but still. It's still you. Anyways, I am very meanie. XD And no, the quote's not in this story. Check _Close To You _for that, Amaya. Sora's being meanie, too, and the quote was just something I came up with last minute. Apparently, people like it. (Thanks for reviewing!)  
RoxasTheOther- Yes, I know. I did that on purpose, although I should've bolded jealousy as well. :P And yeah, they're both feeling bad. It's weird, really. (Thanks for reviewing!)  
Megan. MEGAN?!- Yes, it's Megan! OMG. I don't think this reply should be on here, but whatever. Thanks for the compliments and stuff. And I don't think my writing could make people cry. xD (Thanks...for reviewing...)  
KhCrystal-** **I love those. Haha. Yeah, I think chapter 6 was good, too. I'm confusing, and this fanfic refelcts on my confusing...ness. Yeah. (Thanks for reviewing!)**

**Thanks for the reviews and compliments and time taken out of your day to see this come up. It makes me feel SPECIALZ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. And I bet none of you do, either. xD**

**

* * *

****Kairi's POV**

As I ran away from my friend, I felt it welt up in me: Guilt.

I felt so guilty. I think it was my fault for his behaviour.

But he told me to "leave me alone."  
I insisted, over and over.  
It must've gotten annoying.

I'm just something everyone gets pissed off at. I'm just a burden to my friends. And all I wanted to do was help.

Maybe I was never meant to help anyone. Maybe, I was caught up in this mess. Did it matter that I was a Princess of Heart? Psh, no. Nobody cared, and I most certainly didn't.

Tears fell down my face. But I knew, it _was_ my fault. It's even from the beginning, before the whole adventure I wasn't even alive for.

Because of those two...my friends, willing to save me. Because my heart had gone away, because I'm a stupid "Princess of Heart".

I feel like a piece of shit right now.

I'm sorry, Sora.

* * *

**Normal POV**

She sobbed. And sobbed.

She decided to walk around, hoping not to see her friend. Or was he her friend anymore? She was hurt.

But Sora didn't mean to hurt her. He just wanted some time alone, so he wouldn't hurt her.

His plan didn't work, as we can all tell.

Kairi felt miserable. And so did Sora. Because of his own jealousy, he'd pay the price. And the price was Kairi.

It was very confusing, especially for Riku, who had found Kairi, sitting on beach shore, watching the ocean, as her tear-filled eyes reflected upon the waters. He approched her, unsure if he should, or not. Hesitantly, he tapped her shoulder gently, to see Kairi's face, dreached in tears, and her eyes, red and puffy.

"Woah, Kairi," he's ask the emotionally scarred girl. "What happened to you?"

She blinked, and her blue-violet eyes shot to the ground. "Sora and I...we had an argument."  
"About what?"  
"I kept asking what's wrong...y'know," she sniffles, wiping a new tear that had formed in her eye. "And he just blew up...he was annoyed, I could tell."  
"Are you sure? That's not like Sora," Riku began. "He'd never yell at you."  
"Well, I saw **him**, and he was **yelling** at **me**." she said. "Sora's been so mad at me lately. And I should've apologized when I noticed it."  
"I don't think he's mad at_ you_, Kairi," he told her. "He'd never be mad at you. Sure, he's an emotional type from time to time, but this is too peculiar to look over."

Kairi kept her blue-violet locked on Riku. "What's so peculiar? It's just me being annoying."  
"No...I feel something else in Sora. He's so...different."

Kairi grabbed her head in pain. "Oww..." she garbled, as the pain grew.  
"Kairi?"  
She began to stand up, but fell right back down; Her head excructiatingly painful by now.

"What's going on...?"

* * *

It was dark everywhere. Kairi never liked the dark that much. It always gave her the impression of fear. 

She took a few steps back, frightened, and wide-eyed. Her head took a turn in each direction, but as far as she could see, it was darkness.

"What's happeneing? Where am I?" she questioned out loud. It was good that her head didn't hurt, but she was more concerned about what was happening.

Suddenly, she saw a familiar head of spikey brunet hair. Her eyes widened in surprise, as they locked with the boy's. He gave a look of hurt, or was it guilt? The familiar figure walked away, turning away.

"Sora!" she called out to the figure. "Sora!"

He didn't answer; He didn't stop. He just continued to walk away from Kairi.

"Please, stop, S-," she stopped as she forgot the name. And as the name slipped her mind, so, the figure did the same by fading into the darkness, not fighting back, or anything. The darkness just took him in. Kairi couldn't understand.

"No..." she mumbled, uneasyness stiring in her. She began to run. "Where are you?" she shouted. But she had forgotten his name.

She ran, and ran, in any direction she could. She looked, but all she could see was that dark colour; black.

And suddenly, the redhead couldn't move. Kairi gasped as she tried to move her legs to run, but she just fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"What's going on?" she shouted. Kairi tried so hard to move, she had tears in her eyes again.

Straight ahead...she saw something fade into exsistence. Her blue-violet eyes widened to see a pair of putrid yellow, glowing eyes, staring back at her. IF she could move, she would've flinched, but she was paralyzed with fear.

Her fear had snatched her voice away, and she couldn't speak. The eyes came closer, and belonged to a dark figure...one shaped like the previous figure, but all black and piercing yellow eyes. She tried to get up, to escape, or run away, but alas, she couldn't move.

"Kairi..." she heard a voice call as the unknown figure paused it's movements.  
"S...Sora?" the name came back, as did her voice. Was that _his _voice?  
"Kairi..." it didn't reply to her.  
"Please, Sora! Come back!" she screamed.

"Kairi..." it said, once last time. Said girl tried again, but the dark figure had attacked her with a flash of those frightening, yellow eyes.

* * *

Kairi shot up, realizing she was at the beach, where she last remembered before that...dream. 

_'What...was that a dream?'_

"Kairi," her came was called once again. She turned to wherever it came from.  
"Sora?"  
"No, Kairi, it's _Riku_," he told her, a slightly disturbed expression on his face. "What's wrong with you?"  
"I'm sorry, Riku," she apologized. "It's just..." she sighed.

Riku looked at her, with green eyes that seemed to piece anyone. They insisted, "Go on, Kairi,"  
"Well, I had a dream," Kairi started, uncertain to tell him. "And...he was there,"

Now, inside of his mind, Riku had said: _'Doesn't every dream of yours have Sora in it?'  
_But in reality, he'd replied with an "Oh, really?".  
"Yeah...she it was so confusing, too." she brushed some hair out of her face. "All I could see was darkness, the colour back, everywhere. But there was nothing, just...black."  
He started to actually listen with interest at this point. "Go on," he mumbled.  
"Afterwards, I took sight of Sora...he looked back, a look of sadness, or something like that." Kairi continued to describe the dream to him, while sniffling. "I called out, 'Sora!', but he didn't reply. He didn't even look back after that,"

Kairi felt a tear, but quickly hid it. "And...Sora faded into the darkness. And at that moment, I'd forgotten his name. I started to run, to look for him, but I became paralyzed. I couldn't move; I was so scared."  
"So, Sora's in the darkness, you tried to find him, and end up not moving," he asked, simplifying it quickly.  
"Yes...and then these glowing, yellow eyes stared back. I was so scared, I'd forgotten how to speak."  
"Woah."  
"Yeah. 'Woah.'. Then, I kept hearing someone call my name. I couldn't remember whose voice it was...but it sounded so...familiar."

_'Hmm...' _Riku pondered, wondering if there really WAS something wrong with the redheaded girl.  
"And...the last thing I remember from the dream...was a flash. It looked like it attacked me or something. I woke up, and ended up here, feeling like someone just beat me real bad." she grabbed her head in pain. "I'm not feeling too good."  
"Well, you should get some sleep...er, _comfortable sleep_. Need help getting home, Kairi?" he offered, while holding out a hand to help her. she quickly smiled, and accepted his help.  
"Sure, Riku, thanks," she muttered. As Kairi stood up, she wobbled, and almost fell, only to have Riku catch her in time.  
"I think you need more help than that," he told her.

Kairi let out a small chuckle in appreciation. _'I'm so glad I have friends like him, and..._

_Sora.'_

_

* * *

_

Well, Sora hadn't gotten any better. Right now, he'd **hated** himself for acting like that to Kairi.

It could've been him, but he swore, he heard the sound of a key unlocking something in his head.  
_'Why did I do that?!' _he angrily asked himself, that endevour of spite on his face. _'I bet Kairi'll hate me...**forever**,'  
_**_'But why _bother_, Sora?' _**A voice asked him inside of his head, empasizing "bother" quite heavily.

_'...God?' _he's asked, surprised to hear another voice in his head.  
**_'Psh, it's_ Roxas_, but close enough,'_ **he cockily announced his...real self. _**'But still, why bother going after her?'  
**'Well, because I _love _her, Roxas,' _Sora replied, with much emotion in his tone. _'Something you _Nobodies_ can't understand.'  
**'Hey, just because I'm a Nobody, that doesn't mean that I don't have emotions,' **_he snapped at Sora. _**'Nobodies can feel, too,'  
**'Oh, really?' _He had asked his Nobody. _'I wonder, can you **feel** what I'm **feeling right now**? Can you feel how** pissed off** I am right about now, Roxas?'  
__**'Well, not exactly, I-,'  
**'Thought so,' _the brunet boy interrupted him in mid sentence, crossing his arms.

_**'I'm not done!'** _Roxas had taken control of the conversation now. _**'Stop being as ass, Sora. Now, as I was saying, technically, I'm you. But let me change the subject real quick.'  
**'And...why?' _Sora asked Roxas. He sighed.  
**_'There's something wrong_ inside_. Like...your heart and your mind and stuff...'_** Roxas explained. He couldn't exactly find the words.  
_'Oh, really?' _Sora inquired, noticing Roxas's lack of words and hand motions. _'Elaborate, please.'  
**'Darkness.'** _the blond Nobody had merely replied. _**'Darkness, there's more than usual. And more than your heart can handle.'  
**'What?!' _The brunet boy almost fell off his bed in disbelief.  
Roxas tried to hold in a laugh, then his face became serious. _**'I'm not kidding you, Sora. And saying that, you should know by know that something's wrong, since you can hear me.'  
**'So, you're saying I'm not supposed to hear you?' _He asked his counterpart.

**_'Uhm, no.' _**the other replied flatly, hoping Sora would get it._** 'Usually, if you're talking to me, which is talking to youself, you'd be arguing with a consience, which I have replaced as of now.'  
**'Riiiiiight,'  
**'Now, here's the point: If you keep moping about the girl, more darkness comes about.' **_the blond advised, wagging a finger at him. _  
'Do **I **have darkness in my heart?' _Sora asked, a brown brow raised. (I don't think he's the best at remembering things.)  
**_'Yeah, you do. Sorry to crush your hopes, Sora, but you're not exactly a 'Prince of Heart', y'know?'_**

_'True.' _the brunet answered, after thinking about it._ 'Is this why I've gone into **emo-bitch** mode?'  
_Roxas stopped for a second, then shrugged. **_'I _guess_ you can put it that way.' _**he answered.  
_'So...what're you trying to tell me?'_

Roxas sighed in frustration. **_'I don't know why I'M supposed to be a part of YOU.'_ **

_

* * *

_

Well, this was an okay chapter. :D It didn't suck, but it didn't go "LYKE, OMG THAT WAS AMAZIIINGG!!!" in my opinion.  
I don't know about yours.  
So that's what reviews are for.  
XD  
Please review! Thanks very much for reading :D


	9. Hearing Voices

**Whooooooo. I did take a while for Chapter 9. Oh well, 3rd quarter started already, and a chance for me to get A's has arrived. I know I didn't get straight A's last quarter, but I did in the first quarter! yay!**

**Review replies!**

**tebayo26- Wow. You must be lucky, cuz you got FIRST REVIEW AGAIN OMG! And thank you, I love that part too. I was laughing as I was typing. The idea hit me in my sleep. And no, it's not almost over. Don't worry, I'll make it a surprise. Sorry for spoiling? If I did. (thanks for reviewing!)  
RoxasTheOther- YES! Emphasis and God-Roxas ftw! XD (thanks for reviewing!)  
The Lonely Night Rain14- Man, I forgot the spaced in your penname. Sorry. Anyways, I won't make Sora like that stupid Sasuke-teme. If I did...well, I guess I'd just have to kill him off. XDDD And you know where I got that from. (For those Naruto fans! Read my other Naruto fic which isn't as good as my KH one called "Reunions". It's a gay plot, but I like it! And if you want spoilers, I kill off Sasuke-bastard!) And yeah. (thanks for reviewing!)  
KhCrystal- The meaning of the dream will be cleared up once I get some fighting into this fic. xD Well, here's another chapter to ease your curiousity? XD (thanks for reviewing!)  
Alyssa- I know you! XD And suuuuuure. You're just saying that cuz you don't want me to get Ciara on you. Or whack you with my Bass Clarinet. Nah, thanks for the "kudos". xD (And thanks for reviewing!)**

**Okay. Review replied are done. :D Now to get on with the plot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. You all know the drill.**

* * *

The day right after that happened, the two were too scared to approach eachother, especially Sora, who had Roxas's voice constantly nagging him.** (Damn you, Jesse McCartney! Although, I wouldn't mind Koki Uchiyama's voice...I love his voice.)**. Besides that, Sora never really took his advice, with blocking out Kairi and all.

As he told the Nobody before, "He loves her."

Him and Riku waited for school to begin, with Sora leaning against the wall, and the silver-haired boy standing next to him. The brunet was miserable. He just stared at Kairi was she talked away with Demyx, laughing, and enjoying herself, something Sora wanted her to be when she was with _him. _These thought flooded his head, which in turn, annoyed Roxas a bit.

**_"Hey, could you lay off the Kairi thoughts?"_ **he asked, a ticked-off tone to his voice.  
_" Y'know, it's hard trying to do this, Roxas," _Sora replied.  
**_"Yeah I know," _**The blond Nobody began. _**"But you make me miss Namine,"  
**"Too bad," _he gave a curt answer, and ignored him for sometime. Well, until the school bell rang.

"C'mon, Sora," Riku mumbled, breaking their silence. "We better not be late."  
"Y-Yeah," he agreed with the silver-haired boy.

Since nothing really happens during the first three periods of school, we'll just fast-forward to lunchtime. Sora and Riku entered at the same time, looking for the lunch line. Riku went to the newfound line, but turned around when he saw Sora, who spotted Kairi eating lunch with her "all-of-a-sudden" best friend. The brunet sighed, but his green-eyed friend tugged on his arm. "Get a move on, Sora, we gotta get some food before they give us leftovers!"  
"Right," his voice barely heard. And with his azure eyes, he saw Kairi looking back with his last glance.

As the two boys went to go get lunch, Kairi sighed while taking a tater tot from Demyx's lunch plate.  
"Are you okay, Kairi?" Demyx asked the girl. A half-hearted sigh escaped her mouth, and she looked at him with blue eyes.  
"No, actually, I'm not," she answered, reaching for another, but stopping herself. "Not at all,"  
"Is it something you'd like to talk about?"  
She looked at him, and said, "...Can you...keep a secret?"

Demyx looked at the girl, with enticing emerald-coloured eyes. "Yeah, I can."  
"Alright, but I can't tell you here, Demyx, I promised I'd go with you somewhere, so can you meet me after school?"  
"Oh, that's fine," the ex-Nobody answered. "Did you know, if females talk about things, it prevents this chemical thingy from producing, thus keeping stress levels down?"  
"Woah, I didn't know that..." Kairi mumbled.  
"Yeah, see, females make a chemical that stresses themselves out. Guys make the same chemical, but it just makes us sleepy."  
"Oh...really?" Kairi seemed interested. "Where did you hear this?"  
"I saw it on some show, or something," he took a tater tot from his lunch tray. "I don't know if I got the fact right, but that's what I heard that day."  
"Wow...I don't really watch TV." she told him. The blue-eyed girl sighed.

"I'll go throw out my tray now, it's pretty much done," he told her, standing up. "You want some more?" Demyx asked, leaning his tray towards Kairi, who slumped over and her head lay on the silver-coloured table.  
"No, but thanks anyways, Demyx," she told him, waving the tray away.  
"You sure? You'll become anorexic or something..."  
"I'm fine, don't worry,"

The green-eyed boy gave her a look of concern. "Okay then." He walked away to throw his lunch. His eyes traveled to Sora, who was just about as bad as Kairi was. Riku was trying to cheer him up. The brunet let out some chuckles, but y'know. He was still miserable.

"I wonder if those two have anything to do with eachother." he thought, his green eyes working their way back to Kairi.  
"So..." he tried to start a conversation, but saw Kairi staring at Sora. Demyx asked her, "Did anything happen between you two?"

She took her eyes off of the brunet boy for a sceond to look at Demyx, and sighed. "I...I'll tell you later."  
"Oh...okay," he told her. The boy reached for something in his pocket. It was a packet of gum. "Want some, Kairi? It's Spearmint."  
Her blue eyes shot up slowly to see the green coloured label on the box. "Oh, sure." But right before she reached for one, Kairi stopped herself. "This better not be a prank."  
"Of course not!" he assured her with an optimistic tone. "See? I'm chewing some too!"  
"Okay then," she took a piece of gum, unwrapped the shiny, emerald coloured wrap, then stuck the gum in her mouth. Almost happily, she chewed the gum.

"Kairi! Hey!" Selphie's voice called the redhead's name. Said girl looked around for Selphie, and saw the girl walking towards their table.  
"Oh, hey, Selphie," she replied, lethargically. "What's going on?"  
"Woah, Kairi, you sound a bit...tired. Did you get sleep last night?"  
"Yeah." she replied. Okay...she lied. Kairi didn't get alot of sleep last night, all because of Sora and her...argument. "I'm just tired from all the work at school."  
"We get too much homework!" Selphie pouted, agreeing with Kairi. She then pointed at Demyx. "You agree with me, right?"  
"Uh...yeah, sure."  
"Alright! I don't know about you, but we should organize a strike!" she enthusiastically announced, slamming her fist on her other palm. "I'm gonna get Tidus and Wakka to join me!"

Kairi chuckled. "You can go do that."  
"Then I will!" she told her, jumping in the air. "I'll see you later, Kairi,"  
"Okay,"

Demyx looked back at Kairi after watching Selphie awkwardly walk away. "That sounds...interesting."  
"Sure is." she answered. She took one glance at Sora, who apparently heard the commotion of Selphie's loud outburst of a strike. He took one glance at her, the two piercing into eachother's azure eyes. Sora, however, broke the eye contact, and turned back to Riku. Kairi sighed, and did the same.

"I better get my books from my locker, Demyx, I'll see ya," she stood up, telling her friend. "Meet me after school, at my locker, alright?"  
He nodded at the girl, "Yeah, I'll be there."  
"Bye, Demyx," she said.

And in her mind as she left the cafeteria, was "I'll see you soon, Sora."

Meanwhile, Sora watched Kairi walk out if the cafeteria. So, that means Riku did, too.  
"Hey, Sora. Why don't you talk to her?" the silver-haired boy suggested. The other boy's blue eyes looked at Riku.  
"I don't think she'd wanna talk to me. She's probably mad at me for what I did."

**(In case you didn't know, Sora told Riku. Kairi told Riku. Riku knows everything!)**

"If I were suggesting to talk to her, I think you should." Riku's tone, comforting, yet cold. "It's better to make up now, then to wait till it gets messy."  
"Yeah, but still. I'm not sure if she'd wanna listen to me." Sora told him, sighing. "I wish I could apologize, but you know. It's hard. I think you'd know that."  
"Well, you should go now. Lunch isn't over for another...10 minutes? She's going towards her locker! Go talk to her!"  
"Not now, Riku."  
"Oh, yes. Now."  
"I'll do it during biology, okay?"  
"Why not now?"

Sora sighed. "I think it'll be too awakward."  
Riku gave him a look. "Go."  
"I will, during biology."  
"Okaaay then." he said. "Well, tell me how it goes, okay?"  
"Okay."

It's a good thing that Riku trusted Sora. Or else he would've been nagging him (In place of Roxas. He sorta...popped out of nowhere at random times, then went away. It was weird.), and been late to class.

"I'll go talk to her now." Sora told himself, standing up from the lunchtable. He trusted Riku as well, and he believed...or sorta, _hoped _that Kairi would talk to him. Making his way out of the cafeteria, a voice suddenly popped into his head.

**"You're not good enough for her."** it said. Sora looked around for the source of the voice, but saw nobody talking to him. He raised a brown brow, and continued to his locker.  
**"She doesn't want to talk to you."** it said again.  
"Roxas, is this some sort of trick?" he whispered to himself, making sure nobody would think that he was talking to himself.  
_"Who what? What'd you say?"_ Said Nobody's voice finally came up. _"I'm not even talking to you."  
_"Well, I'm hearing voices, and I know they're not yours."  
_"Well, I know that, too."_ Roxas replied, a flat tone to his voice. And he disappeared.

Sora sighed. And his beryl-coloured eyes laid themselves on Kairi, who was taking some books out. He stared at her for a few seconds, then recalled what the mysterious voice said.

**"You're not good enough for her. She doesn't want to talk to you."**

And the sudden recollection brought his confidence down. As Kairi looked at him, she quickly turned her head, took her textbooks out, and walked away.

**"Just look at that. You love her, but she doesn't love you back. She doesn't even wanna look at you. You might as well just go and kill youself or something."**

A gesture of anger appreared on Sora's face, but it immediately became softened by the truth of this voice. Sora then thought. "You're right. I bet she **doesn't **love me back."  
He then walked to his locker, opened it, and took out the biology and history textbooks.

This was going to be a horrible biology class.

* * *

**Buahaha. I love the song "Hearing Voices" by One Republic. I'm also doing a drawing for a fellow writer. :D  
She's called: RockCityRoadStar  
. Yes, Amaya, I'm doing drawings too. xD I'll get it on myspace, then send it to her. Yay, me!**

**Yeah...I saw Final Fantasy XII: Advent Children. FINALLY! I know.  
Like I got into Kingdom Hearts REAL late. xD Although it was interesting to me when I was in 3rd grade (when it first came out...wow.).  
It's a sexy movie. You should watch it (if you haven't already.)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review! **


	10. Yearning

**Kairi's POV**

I couldn't look at Sora. I just couldn't. I know, I've been hurt, but I wasn't angry at him. I'm sure he didn't mean it...right?

Really, I don't see the sense of getting angry at someone for hurting you unless they did it on purpose. And I'm SURE Sora didn't purposely act like that.

I really wanna help, but I'm not sure if I should...or _could, _for that matter.

Biology's going to be **horrible.**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Sluggishly, Sora made his way to the biology classroom, which wasn't too far from the cafeteria. At least he was the first to get here, then he could just sleep. With books in his hand, he dropped them on his desk, then sat. And after that, he just waited for people to come in. OR just for something to happen.

Meddling with the gum in his mouth **(Yes, I make everyone get gum, because I always have gum during school. xD), **Sora looked around the room boredly. He saw a slim shadow approaching the classroom, amidst the crowd of the chattering crowd that just had lunch.

Hesitantly, Kairi stepped into the classroom, looking for a place to sit. Sora just stared, wishing he could apologize to her and just get things back to normal. She looked at him once, then looked away, trying to find a place to sit. It was good she had alot of options, because as soon as she took a seat, two people, then four, then three, then...people were just rushing in. The maroon-haired girl quickly took her seat before anybody else could: right next to Sora.

"Great," she mentally told herself, a sarcastic tone mixed well into her voice. "Just great."

People didn't find it strange that they weren't talking with eachother, they were pretty good kids who didn't talk outloud THAT much during class. But Sora and Kairi did. They both yearned to talk to eachother, but during the whole class, they just could talk to eachother. Sure, they caught glances at eachother, but still. It was eating them inside just to sit next ot eachother, and not talk to eachother.

And it certainly hurt Sora.  
"You're a genius." Roxas's naggy voice spoke up in his mind. "Well, just forget about her!"  
"I can't forget about her, Roxas," Sora replied, quite bluntly indeed. "I'm sitting _next_ to her, for crying out loud!"  
"Well, if you say so," the blond Nobody crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.  
"I _do_ say so."  
"Just keep in mind, it wasn't _me _who broke that promise."

Sora's cerulean eyes widened slightly, but it was unnoticed by everyone else. "What...what promise?"  
"Oh, look at that, you even forgot! How could forget?!"  
"I don't know what...whatever you're talking about."  
"Y'know, right before you killed that one really REALLY ugly Organization guy? Like...it was Xemmy or something."  
"Xemnas?"  
"Yeah! That guy! With Naminé, remember?"

**Flashback...**

_"So, we can be together again!" Naminé looks at Roxas with hopeful blue eyes. He nods.  
"Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together." The Nobody looks at the pink-clad girl as she turns to her childhood friend.  
"We'll be together everyday. Right, Sora?" she asks the brunet.  
He jumps back, somewhat surprised by Kairi's question. "Uh...yeah!" comes out in a hesitant voice. She then smiles at him._

**End the flashback...**

"Oh...yeah." he simply replied to Roxas.

"Sora! Are you paying attention?" the teacher questioned the brunet that was talking to...himself.  
"Oh, sorry, Ma'am." he replied, not looking at Kairi once. Kairi didn't look at him, either.  
"Well, you're supposed to be answering the next question. Since you were spacing out during my class, I guess I'll just give the question to Kairi."

He looked at her, and she didn't look at him, staring at the board for an answer to whatever the teacher just asked.

"An ecosystem, Ma'am," her reply came out semi-shaky, but sure, and confident. Sora sighed, and looked at the clock, just to resist looking into Kairi's eyes.  
"Very good, Kairi," the teacher gave a smile to the garnet-haired girl. "Maybe you should help Sora with biology, also." she teased.

But her joke wasn't taken the right way. They fell silent, usually Kairi making a joke about Sora, and the brunet turning to her, saying something like "What'd you say, Kairi?", and the whole class would laugh. But nobody was laughing.

"Umm...alrighty then. Well, you guys got page...what page was it? Oh yes, page 348. Skip questions 3, 6, and 19. And-,"

**_DIIING!_**

"Okay, well, go to your next class now. I'll talk about it later." she waved the students goodbye with her hand.

Kairi rushed out of her seat, holding her books near her as she abruptly walked past everyone. They looked at her, wondering why she hadn't stayed behind for Sora. Some people who did shrugged it off, and others just looked at the blue-eyed boy. He didn't bother looking back, but prevented eye-contact, and sighed.

"I couldn't do it," he told himself silently, and rushed passed the half-confused congregation, onward to his next class.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

"Hey, Demyx,"  
"Hey, Kairi!"

Finally, school was over with. Just the sight of Demyx made me feel more comfortable. So then, I sat down next to my friend.  
"So, what'd you wanna talk about, Kairi?" the blond, mullet-sporting boy asked me.  
I only sighed, and said, "I'll tell you after I get myself some snacks from that vending machine. Can you watch this for me?"  
He held my bag, and said "Sure thing."

I felt for some munny in my pocket, and sighed in relief that it was in there. A small grin was on my face as I approached the vending machine. Finally, some food!

I looked into the glass, and spotted some chips. Mmmm...I like chips. So, I placed some munny into the machine, pressed the alpha-numeric code that sybolized chips (In other words, "C3"), then waited for the chips to fall. As the light sound of a bag of chips came to my ears, I bent down to claim my reward, that grin of mine still there. I opened the bag, content and hungry, to eat the chips, then walked back to Demyx...

...only to realize I bumped into someone along the way.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly, looking down, and then looking up to see who it was. I froze as my blue eyes laid upon the person that I collided with. He stared back at me, with a slightly familiar pair of colbalt eyes, and my eyes immediately shot back down to the ground, trying not to see the rest of his features. "Really, I am." I mumbled as I walked away with my chips towards Demyx.

I felt really bad. I should've said something better than that. Sora probably didn't hear me, anyways.

* * *

**Eh...not the best. I'm sorry this took a while, and I gave up myspace for Lent. So, sometimes I just forget to write. D: I'm sorry.  
This chapter's ooookay. I'm never particularly proud of any chapters.  
But OH! Is this chapter...10? Sweet.  
So, I should have a celebration, but my present is that I'll be doing author noted differently now. It IS distracting when you see a note on top and on bottom, especially when you have lone ones like mines. So, they'll be all down here.**

**Review replies!**

**tebayo26- Wow. Seriously, wow. I need to give you EXTRA kudos, mate. Because you robbed the spot as soon as I posted it! Thanks for the comment, and the review!  
KhCrystal- GAH! I know! It's not nice. And yes, you shall wonder! Because I didn't type enough for it to fit. I'm starting the next chapter with that on mind. Thanks for reviewing!  
SAQ78642- Uhmm...well, I'm not planning to. It seems like you don't like this story. But oh well. :D And if you keep reading, you'll see. Thanks for the review!  
Noble Wielder- That was a hawt, sexy movie, that Advent Children. And so do I...so I can turn lightswitches on without getting up! buahaha. Thanks for the review! **

**And that's about it.**

**Ice cream party? (Not sure, I'm in the middle of a drama.)  
Before I forget,  
Thanks you everyone for reading.  
And possibly reviewing. ---greatly appreciated.  
And favouriting if you want.  
Alerting.  
Or any kind of compliment to me!  
Thanks.**


	11. The Truth Hurts

****

Sora's POV 

When our eyes met, I just couldn't keep looking at her. She didn't want to look at me. And now, I bet you, she's mad at me. Really, REALLY mad...because she just looked away, and mumbled something I couldn't quite catch.  
Now, don't go "Listen to Roxas and **DITCH HER**!!"  
No.  
I'm not ditching Kairi! Not because of this stupid argument. It's just...it's just so hard to apologize. And now, I hope it's not too late.

* * *

**Normal POV**

She made her way back, eating a few chips on her way. As she made eyes contact with Demyx's green-coloured ones, she sighed, and took a seat.

Although, the ex-Nobody didn't quite understand what was going on, he did have a vague idea of what was wrong with his friend. Because, if you haven't noticed, Kairi bumped into Sora, and suddenly, she wasn't so genial anymore. At least, at that moment.

"What'd you wanna talk about, Kairi?" the blond boy asked her. It wasn't like she ignored him, but she just didn't reply to him. With saddened blue eyes, Kairi looked at Sora, who was having a conversation with Riku (whom also seemed much more distant since she stopped talking to Sora.).  
"I'll tell you on the way, I gotta get home anyway." she quietly answered, as she stood up.  
"Right." he said, mimicking the maroon-haired girl.

As they walked, Kairi began to explain the situation.

"It all started with him acting all weird," Kairi began as she walked home with Demyx. "I was concerned about him, and so was Riku. We've talked about it before."  
"Okay..." he listened with interest. "Go on."  
"Yeah, so I wanted to ask him about it, because he'd probably know, but he just went...I can't explain it, but it hurt me, because I said I was worried about him. But he replied with 'Quit worrying all the damn time!' and 'I don't need your help!'. I didn't know what to do. So, I just said I just want to give him what he wants. and I haven't talked to him since."  
Demyx looked at her quite strangely. "So, are you mad at him?"  
"That's the thing. I feel really guilty, but no, I'm not mad." she replied.  
"He acted like a total jerk to you! You have a right to be angry at Sora!" he continued to "reason" with her.  
But she shook her head, "No. I can't be mad at Sora. I just..."

He stopped walking for a second. "Kairi, you-,"  
"I just can't, and I won't."  
"I'm not trying to be a jerk, but still."  
"Demyx. The truth is...I...I love him."  
"But-what..?"

She sighed, and looked down at her feet. "I love him. I love Sora. I can't just let him suffer by himself, whatever's inside him! I know, it's not his fault. I have a strange...feeling that he's hurting inside, and not because of himself."  
"Kairi," he began. She looked back up at him, with glistening, blue eyes.  
"Demyx, I'm sorry. I must've scared you with that. I'm gonna go home now."  
"Uhm...okay then." He didn't know what to do, but to let her run home by herself.

He sighed as she was out of sight. "But, Kairi," he thought. "I love you."

* * *

"Smooth move, Sora. You should've said something."  
"Shut up, Riku." 

The silver-haired boy sighed. "Well, looks like you didn't talk my advice. Oh well, past is past, right?"  
"I'll do it next time, I'm sure of it. I promise you."  
"Alrighty-then. We should get back home soon."

Sora sighed. "I'll go by myself, I'll see you tomorrow, Riku."  
"What? Oh, okay then." he shrugged. "Don't get jumped now, Sora."  
He chuckled. "Hehe, right."

And so, Sora went ahead walking home. From a distance, he saw Kairi running home as well. "Well, I guess she's in a rush," he whispered to himself.

For a minute there, he pictured himself in a normal life. Kairi was talking to him, Riku was talking, and he hated school. The only thing that was different was Kairi. oh, how he wished to talk to Kairi. How he wished that she wasn't in pain.

**Oh, she's in pain alright. And she's mad at you. **A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
The brunet kept silent.  
**This pain...you're in pain as well. But y'know, Sora, she's not worth it.  
**He was beguiled by whatever he was saying. "Maybe she isn't..."  
**Maybe? Psh. She isn't. Believe me when I say this. You'd be much more stronger if you'd push her out of her mind.  
**"Who are you?" he asked the mysterious voice.  
**That doesn't matter. I can make you powerful. Just give it all to me...  
**"But I don't wield the Keyblade anymore. What's the point? I'm just a normal guy now."  
**That's what they want you to think.  
**Sora thought about it. "Still, what's the point? It's not like there's Heartless or anything."  
**What are YOU talking about? Okay, so I'm being hypocritical when I'm saying this. But Kairi's in danger.**

Luckily for the voice, Sora wasn't convinced about Kairi. "What, what's happening to Kairi?" he questioned.  
**Someone's trying to get to her heart. They're trying to steal it, and use it to open Kingdom Hearts once again, and I think it's her friend she keeps hanging out with.  
**He gasped. "D..Demyx?"  
**Bingo. You're not as stupid as I thought.  
**"But...but he said he was good! He wasn't a Nobody anymore!"  
The mysterious voice sighed. **Have you ever heard of "lying", Sora?**

"Do you know how I can save Kairi? how can I protect her?" he kept pestering him, over and over.  
And the voice laughed. **I'm telling you. Give it all to me. I'll make you powerful. Let go.  
**Sora was hesitant about accepting his offer. "Fine. Take it."

And slowly, the brunet lost consiousness.

* * *

**Yes'm. I just displayed a cliffhanger. -giggles like a little girl-**

**I updated FAST..there's not THAT much in this chapter...and it sucked too. T.T I re-wrote "A Special Christmas Gift", my Card Captor Sakura one, and got it up today! HUZAHH ME! (I'm also learning "Waltz of the Damned" for my Clarinet from Kingdom Hearts 2. :DDD Man, it's hard! But I'm getting there.)  
Anyways, To the Review replies!**

**tebayo26- RAHOOGALEEBOUF! I'm so ZEALOUS/JEALOUS!!! The latest thing that I have...is...Let's try a Nintendo DS? But if you have some ideas, I'd like to hear them. Maybe I'll write them for you? Only if you want. Oh yeah. I love your compliments, because they make me feel special. :DD Thanks for reviewing (got first..again!)  
N- Thanks. I understnad what you're talking about... ;; I can't help it if I rant WAYY too much. But I will try to restrict myself. I will try extra-special hard. Thanks for the compliment on my writing, and Thanks for the review!  
xfer- Yes, he did. :D And true true...But I think it was like...$30 or something. Yeah. It's good I left it. But I had a game guide to help me draw Sora and Roxas, so it's all good. Thanks for the review!**

**Really, thanks for reviewing, guys! I really appreciate it!!!  
And please, review.  
Critisize.  
Flame.  
Praise (which sounds hightly concieted of me...teehee.).  
Just review.  
thanks for taking the time to read!**


	12. Roxas

"Where am I?"

I sat up, grasping my head in pain. "Geez, what happened?" I asked myself. I then looked down at my hands.

Rings? I looked down at my outfit. And it looked different.

Wait...how could I see my outfit? And rings? I wasn't supposed to see these things. I placed my hands on my head, and noticed it didn't spike the right way.

Luckily for me, there was a puddle of water nearby (How that got there, I would never know.). Quickly, I looked into the natural mirror to discover...

"Oh, no." I mumbled. "This...this isn't good." For a second there, I felt relieved to the fact that I didn't have to keep myself busy by talking to somebody who would never listen to me. A smile came up on my face. But it quickly faded as I realized. that...

"Ah, freak. I'm Roxas. And I don't know where I am."

My blue eyes surveyed the area. Tropical. Lot's of fauna. Flowers. And _now_ I know where I am. "Destiny Islands." I told myself. This is Sora, Kairi, and Riku (grr, Riku.)'s home. but I didn't see anybody I knew around here. "So." I decided. "Let's walk around, shall we?"

Well, I saw the school behind me. I saw a path ahead. I'm not going back to the school. I'm going ahead down the path.

As I walked down the path, I saw some people. Some of them looked familiar, and some looked as...not familiar as eating raw spaghetti sticks. I found the fact that people were staring at me quite strange, but I mean, everybody would. Right? Continuing on, I hurried to find someone I _knew _I knew. And that's when I started to run down the path.

"C'mon, I need to find someone." I mumbled under my breath. "Somebody I know."

I stopped as the sight of a girl came into view. I wasn't really checking her out, but she looked familiar. The girl opened a door to a house, which I'd think was her's, and ran inside. .Why did she look so familiar?

I'll worry about it later, but for now, I have to find Sora.

* * *

**Kairi's POV (the next morning)**

I didn't feel so good about this. I wonder why I told Demyx THAT much, but he wanted to know, right? Besides, I can talk to him. He'd understand.

As for now, I just sat in my room, and stared out the window, in my uniform for school already. I wish I could talk to Sora. Really, I do. I could almost see him smiling at me once again, that smile I took as my own. But now, he doesn't want me around anymore, so that smile's gone.

Why did this have to happen? And they just came home, too. What has happened to me? Have I changed_ that_ much to make Sora angry at me? I sighed in sadness, as the waves of the ocean crashed onto the sand so peacefully. The morning sky looked so nice today, especially the beautiful sunrise, but it was the total opposite for me.

I'm so angry at myself. Maybe Demyx was right. Maybe I should be mad at Sora. Sora DID act like a jerk, and he- WAIT!

I can't say these things about Sora! I told Demyx that already. I'm not sure if he understands at all what I mean, but I'm not taking back those words that I said.

"I love Sora."

Once again, I sighed, and leaned on the window sill, watching the waves crash. And something caught my eye...a figure in the distance. I gasped. "Sora?" I whispered. The dark, distant figure looked exactly like him. If I could, I'd swear on my _life_ that was Sora. But, luckily, I didn't, or else I'd be dead. I'm skipping ahead of myself right now.

I leaped out my open window, feeling the breeze of the morning air on me. It felt relaxing, but I had to go see Sora. I ran towards the figure, calling "Sora!". It didn't reply until I got near to him. "Sora?"  
And it still didn't reply.  
"Is that you?" I grabbed his shoulder, and whirled the guy around, to reveal it not being Sora, but somebody else.

He looked back at me, with blue eyes similar to Sora's, but less jubilant. His hair was a golden colour, and his hair spiked a different way.

I couldn't believe it, but I knew who that was.

"R...Roxas?"  
"Huh?" he replied. "How do you know me? Who are you?"  
I just looked back at him, confused. And then I just decided to tell him. "My name's Kairi. And I'm not exactly sure how, but we've met."  
"Kairi?!" he exclaimed. "Oh, it's you, Kairi. I remember you."  
"What're you doing here, Roxas?" I asked him. If there was a Roxas, what would be of Sora?

"I don't even know," the blond boy replied to me. I gave him a confused gesture. "One time, I'm one with Sora, and the next thing I know, I'm Roxas. Quite strange, really."  
"Wait...if you...Where's Sora?" I asked, the first thought coming into my head escaping my mouth.  
"That's what I'd like to know, also." he sighed. "This isn't good, Kairi, we've gotta find him!"  
"But how? What happens if we don't?"  
"Not sure at all. I'm not being much help, but I'm still not sure as to why I'm exsisting right now. So that nothing bad happens, we've gotta find him!"

I sighed in disappointment. "It's really late...I dunno if we can go looking for him at this time..."  
"You're right, Kairi." he sat himself down on the sand. "What're we gonna do?"  
"Where are you gonna stay?" I asked him, concerned. "You can't just stay out here!"  
"It's not like your parents are gonna let me stay at your place." he reflected back at me. I took a deep breath.

"This isn't good."  
"No, it's not."  
"Listen, I've gotta get to school. I'm not sure how this'll work, but we've both gotta look for him."  
"Right." he replied, standing up. "I guess I'll-,"  
"I just had a brilliant idea!" I interjected. He looked at me, an brow raised. "How about...you go to school with me?"  
"What?" he gave me an aghast expression. "I can't do that!"  
"Yeah, you can, c'mon." I grabbed his wrist, and dragged him along. "We're going to Riku's."

* * *

**I have waaaay too much inspiration...I updated too fast! There's something wrong with me! Oh, no!  
Well, I guess this is a double-update, then. :DDD (I got the over-dose of inspiration from this really, REALLY good "Hikari" piano instrumental...It's so sad...and so well played! I can't play like that. I jsut play my own immature version of the song. haha.)  
Yay, me?  
Most of what I had to say was in the last chapter. And this was done in a few hours. So, if this one sucks, I'm sorry. I'm going to my brother's show today, which I will leave right after this. :D**

**And the only person that reviewed for the last chapter, was tebayo26 which somewhat scares me because of his/her (I'm really sorry, I'm not sure.) iPod touch that check email every 15 minutes. I check email every...1-2 days? teehee. And...yeah. Please, don't slap me. I really don't know! Well, at least I have fuffiled your request of "update soon!"**

**XD?  
Review.  
Flame.  
Critisize.  
Laugh.  
Compliment?  
Please, just review.  
Thanks for reading! Appreciation is great:DDD**


	13. Invisible Spite

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

No response.

"C'mon, Riku, open the door!" Kairi almost yelled in frustration as she continued to knock on the door. "Riku!"

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Riku with messed up, silver-coloured hair. Rubbing his eye, he mumbled, "Oh, hey, Kairi."  
"Riku, I need some clothes."  
His aquamarine eyes rolled. "Look, Kairi, just because my stuff happens to fit you, doesn't mean I can supply you with clothes when it's your time of the month."  
"What?!" she nearly shrieked in his face. "That's not why! And it's not my time of the month." she muttered angrily, folding her arms.  
"Well, then, what do you want?" the tired boy asked the maroon-haired girl.  
"Clothes."  
"I already told you-,"  
"You want a reason why? I'll tell you why, this is why!" she grabbed Roxas's arm, and swung him in front of the unsuspecting Riku. Riku's brows furrowed, as Roxas's cerulean eyes glared back an icy stare that was about as icy as the colour of his eyes. "I found him a few minutes ago."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Riku asked. "And what happened to Sora?"  
"Long story, we'll explain another time." Kairi butted in.  
"Look, Riku, there's something up with Sora, if you haven't noticed. He's gone, not here!" he placed his hands on his waist. "Can't you just stop hating me for a _little while_ so you can save the guy?"

Kairi just looked at him. "That was the _most_ I've _ever_ heard you talk, Roxas." she simply said. Roxas ignored her as Riku began to speak.  
"And _why _exactly do you need my clothes?" he asked.  
Roxas rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.  
And Kairi answered, "Roxas is gonna come to school with us. So, since Sora's not...home, you're the only guy I can come to, y'know, to borrow clothes for Roxas."  
"Kairi, two things. One, I'm not letting _Roxas _borrow _my clothes_."  
"Roxas isn't even real! What's your prob-,"  
"Two. That's not such a good idea. People will ask questions. Alot of questions. And I'm not sure if you can afford to answer them all, truthfully."

Roxas shrugged. "See, at least Riku agrees with me." he mumbled.  
Kairi sighed. "Well, if you have another option, please, _enlighten me_."  
"Well, he's gotta stay somewhere."  
"We know what much." the blond said, right on cue.  
"Okay, Kairi, think _simple._" The redheaded girl said under her breath. "Simple, simple, simple."  
"And _clean_, Kairi." Riku interrupted her. She glared at him.  
"Well, anything DIRTY is gonna be complicated, so don't even bothering pulling that joke on me," she snapped. "Now, what can we do?"  
"Can't he just..hang around while we're at school?" the silver-haired one suggested. "I'm not taking him to school with us, and I'm certainly not letting him stay in my house."  
"Roxas can't stay at mine, either." Kairi pondered. "That's the only opinion, Riku. Roxas, It looks like you're just gonna have to hang around while we're at school..."  
"I'm fine with that...I guess."  
"As long as nobody sees him."  
"Oh, yeah."  
"I don't think that'll be a problem, though," Roxas spoke up in between the two that were deciding what he was going to to today.

They both looked at him strangely, turning their heads at the same time. "What?" he questioned the Nobody, simultaneously.  
"I don't exsist, and I'm _not supposed_ to be seen; I'm a Nobody."  
"Continue," she told Roxas. Kairi then turned to Riku. "Riku, get ready for school, we should leave soon."  
"Wha-,"  
"Just go!" she told him, slamming the door back in his face. "You were saying, Roxas?"

He sighed, and continued. "I'm not totally seperate from Sora just yet." he explained. "In The World That Never Was, nobody could see Namine or me when she opened the portal to Destiny Islands. Remember?"  
"Yeah, but-,"  
"But you and Sora could. And apparently, Riku can, too," Roxas said. "And that's probably because we were coming back together."  
"Riiight."  
"So, if you can find Sora right away, maybe I won't be able to be seen for the whole time. But..."  
"'But...'? What do you mean by 'But...'?"  
"I'm not exactly sure if others can see me at all," he mumbled. Look, there's someone coming this way, ask if they can see me."  
"What the...okay," she agreed. She looked to see who it was.

"Oh, Selphie!" Kairi called, waving her hand. "Over here!"  
The green-eyed girl looked over at Kairi, and walked over near Riku's house. "Hey, Kairi."  
"I've got a question," the other girl asked Selphie, who's eyes widened.  
"If it's about me and Tidus, IT'S NOT TRUE!" The light-brown-haired girl, defensively, replied.  
Kairi gave her a look. "I wasn't gonna ask about you, or Tidus." she told her in a voice that said she was creeped out.  
"Oh, sorry," Selphie let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, then, girl, shoot."  
She took a glance at Roxas, who nodded back at her. "Can you see him?"  
"See what?"  
"This...guy. Right here." Kairi pointed at Roxas.  
Selphie's head turned at a slight angle, which told Kairi that "Selphie's confused.", which is something she would say (And yes, in third person) whever she didn't understand something. Instead, she asked, "Kairi? Are you...are you on drugs or something?"  
"No!"  
"Or are you just so 'Sora-deprived' from not talking to him for so long, you're seeing imaginary guys?"  
"Not even close." Kairi could feel her face flush. Roxas laughed, and it was at her.  
"Well, since I can't see him, is he _cuuuuute_?" Selphie asked, much emphasis on "cuuuuute".  
Roxas stopped laughing. Kairi was the one to laugh this time.

"If only you could see him." she replied.  
"Alright, Kairi, let's go," Riku came out, with his uniform on and his school bag. "You comin' with, Selphie?"  
"I guess so, Tidus is absent today, and Wakka, well, I'm not sure if I wanna hang with Wakka _alone_."  
"That's strange, Tidus was just fine yesterday," Kairi wondered.  
The invisible Roxas gently poked Kairi's shoulder. "So, what am I doing?" he questioned her.  
"Oh, you can come with." she whispered back to the blond Nobody. "It's fine."  
"Gosh, Kairi, who are you TALKING to? He must be pretty fine if you're ignoring Riku like _that_." she teased Kairi. She gave Roxas with one of the many "I really don't know what she's talking about" looks. He shrugged.  
"I guess I am."

Suddenly, Sora's image flashed in fron of her, replacing Roxas's for a minute. She widened her eyes, then turned back around, to listen to the ranting green-eyed Selphie.

"I guess so." she thought to herself, "I guess so."

* * *

**Wow, I skipped homework to write this. It's really, REALLY messed up. I guess you'll understand more when I write more chapters?  
I _guess_ so.  
There was no Sora in this...just him being mentioned a couple of times.  
I'm really bad with this Nobody stuff, so if I get my facts wrong, I'm sorry. XD  
I. don't. know.**

**Anyways, chapter 13 was bad, just like the number 13. Ugh. The thing about the number 13.  
Oh well.  
Review?  
Any type of review is fine with me.  
And if you haven't noticed...  
I accept flames.  
:DDD  
Just review, and you'll be replied on here.  
Speaking of that...I need to do those replies. Only two this time, for chapter 12...**

**tebayo26- Wow. You...I only have a Nano. Technically, it's my brothers', but we all share. :D I usually waste that battery by sleeping with it. haha. I'm guessing my story likes you, considering you're getting FIRST REVIEW ALL THE TIME!!! ZOMG (you make me feel special.). Oh well, I really appreciate the...first reviews. :D Thanks!  
RoxasTheOther- Haha...I sorta did too when I was writing it. I was trying to get you to think it was Sora, but it was really Roxas. So, I get stickers...really, REALLY cheap stickers from myself. I was kinda sad when you disappeared...well, you reviewed, and that's all that matters! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks you all for reading Chapter 13! And please, REVIEW. (from, butaNENG)**


	14. Yourself

It was sad. It was quiet. And so was Kairi.

She was completely worried about Sora, even if she had Roxas, who IS a part of him after all. So, during lunchtime, she decided to wander outside, and not eat anything. The maroon-haired girl sat down on an outdoor lunch table, just too guily of what of to be of Sora.

"I really hope he's okay." she whispered to herself, sighing as the wind passed by. She brushed some of that red hair out of her face, and closed her blue-violet eyes.

"Kairi?"

She whirled around, to whoever said her name. Her eyes searched around, "Who was that?" she asked. The voice was oddly familiar, though. It was like she hasn't heard it for a while now.  
"I'm gone for a while, and you forget who I am?" he stepped out to greet her. Kairi's cerulean eyes widened.

"S-Sora?"

Now, what really appeared her _was_ Sora, in fact, but he was all covered with a dark hue all over his body, everything blending in with his skin, and his eyes were devilishly glowing a bright yellow (It was basically Anti-Form).

But what _she _saw, and what truly appeared in front of her were two, TOTALLY different things. Kairi saw the real Sora. The one with the spikey, chocolate-coloured hair that, abnormally, defied gravity, and his pure, beryl eyes that gleamed with typical happiness. She didn't see this monster that was really in front on her.

The illusion did not cease. "Sora," she whispered in happiness. She then sprinted up to the hidden monstrosity, and embraced him tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe, Sora."  
"I'm so glad I can see you again." the "Sora" replied, hugging her back. A wicked smile crept onto his dark-coloured face.  
She let go. "What happened to you?"  
"I...I was lost, in darkness." he answered Kairi's question with sincerity. "And I found my way back, because I missed you."

Kairi couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "Did you say...did you say that you missed me, Sora, did you?" The girl could feel her cheeks heat up, instantly.  
"You heard me right, Kairi,"  
"But...but you...Sora, I..." she stuttered uncontrollably. "I..."  
"Kairi...do you love me?" it began to play mind games. Said girl had no response, except to stammer. Her blue-violet eyes hit the ground, unsure whether to look into his eyes.

"Sora, I-,"

"Don't do it, Kairi!" another voice shouted, interrupting Kairi. The two instantly turned to whoever was. The owner turned out to be Roxas.  
"Roxas!" the girl gasped in surprise. "What're you doing?"  
He kept an icy glare, and summoned his Keyblade: the Oathkeeper. "That Sora's a fake!" he told her. "Sora" glared back at Roxas.  
"What?" she inquired. "What do you mean?"

The blond Nobody pointed his silver-coloured Keyblade at the illusion. "That's not Sora."  
"Yes it is, Roxas," she argued with him. "Can't you see? The hair, the eyes? It's definately him!"  
"What's your problem, Kairi? Can't _you_ see? That is NOT SORA!"  
"Yes, it IS!"  
Roxas gave a scowl on his face. "If she's not gonna...wait. She could be caught in an illusion." he mumbled, keeping that diry look on his face. "If you're not gonna believe me, I'll just prove it!"  
"Prove it!" the other one shouted, the "Sora".  
The blue-eyed Nobody approached "Sora" in a very violent way: by slicing with his Keyblade. "Sora" took immediate action, and blocked the weapon with his hand. Kairi's eyes widened as the clang rang in her ears. She took a step back as Roxas jumped back, still holding the Oathkeeper in front of him. The fake Sora stood in a fighting stance, ready to take more from the Nobody.

"Is that the best you can do?" the yellow eyed "Sora" laughed at Roxas. "Such a shame that you were part of the Organization."  
He remained with his icy-cold glare.  
"Doesn't matter if I was a part of them. I'm not through with you yet!" he rebelled as he continuted to attack him. The other just continued to mock him as he doged every single swipe of the Oathkeeper. When he was wide open, he kicked Roxas right in the middle of his stomach. He let out a grunt as he hit the floor, grasping his stomach in pain.

"Really, now, I know you can do better than that," he continued to mock the blond Nobody.  
"I told you, I'm not done!" he snapped back, angrily.  
"You seem quite finished to me."  
"I don't care!" he continued. "If I have to kill you to prove to Kairi you're fake, then I will!"  
He sighed, and crossed his arms. "Such a stubborn Nobody, I see," he replied, simply.

Roxas got back up, and this time, summoned Oblivion in his other hand. "Let's go." he simply muttered as he began the attack once again.  
"Are you just going to keep attacking me the same way? You're so predictable, Roxas, it almost makes me laugh."  
The blond didn't say anything, and stood still with both Keyblades at hand. A heartless glare escaped his azure-coloured eyes, telling his "other" he was still ready to fight. He began to charge at him, but he merely maneuvered it with a leap to the air. And that's what Roxas used Overtaker.

He jumped up, following "Sora", and began to slash at him. Although, most of this was blocked by "Sora", which threw him off. As he landed safely back down, or began to, Roxas used Clear Light to knock him down to the ground using a cross-slash. "Sora" glared at him through glowing, putrid yellow eyes as he tried to get back up. Luckily, the Nobody stopped him by holding the tip of his Oblivion Keyblade to his face. The pretend Sora growled angrily at Roxas.

"Damn..." he mumbled under his breath, as Roxas replied with an evil smirk.  
"You're not going to steal Kairi's heart," the blond commanded. "And I'll make sure of it."  
"Try as you might, I'll get it." curtly, "Sora" said. "And I'll get it soon."

Kairi couldn't take it. She still hadn't seen through the illusion of the pretend Sora. Said pretend-to-be parried the ebony-coloured weapon out of Roxas's hands, and charged at him, but using the other Keyblade he had in hand, he pushed back; one hand on the handle, and other on the opposite side. They pushed against the Keyblade, trying to see who'd win. They were trying to see who was weaker.

As they continued, the sight of Sora began to frizz...like a computer, sorta. She could hear some classmates crowding around, saying "Is it me, or is that a key?", or "Why are the fading in and out?" Kairi heard somebody's familiar voice, "Kairi! What's going on?" It was Riku.

She blinked her eyes repeatedly at the sight of the dark-coloured Sora, ignoring Riku's question, but when she rubbed her eyes, the normal image appeared. Luckily for "Sora", Kairi wasn't paying attention to their conversation. She felt tears come up on her beryl-coloured eyes, as she saw the image of Sora fighting Roxas.

"No..." she whispered quietly.

"Get out, now!" Roxas demmanded, and he prepared to impale the "Sora". It seems that the Nobody won this fight. He drew back his Oathkeeper, and...

"STOP! Don't do this!" Kairi screamed as she ran in the middle, and gasped as the Oathkeeper stabbed into her chest. The pain began to imerse within her, as she began to whimper in pain. Roxas's eyes were wide open, while the "Sora" merely smirked. He reached out to retrieve her heart, but froze. He began to grunt, and grab his head in frustration. Thus, causing Kairi's heart to merge back with Kairi.

"What is this?"  
"Get out, now!"  
"Never!"  
"I'm not giving into darkness! I will never sucumb to you again!" the other voice told him. "Go away!"

Suddenly, the evil, Anit-Sora dissapeared in a gust of wind, as the normal Sora appeared, wide-eyed at the sight of Kairi, slowly dying at Roxas's Oathkeeper Keyblade.

"Wha...what the HELL?! What'd you do, Roxas?" he questioned, angrily. He was blind with rage, about to attack his Nobody with his newly summoned Keyblade (It was the Kingdom Key. I guess.). The blond opened his mouth to speak, but Kairi interrupted him. "Sora," her address was faint, and quiet, but heard.

"Kairi!" he gasped, as he crawled over to her, then kneeled next to his friend. Roxas took back the Oblivion, as it dissapeared in a shimmer. "Kairi, are you okay?"  
"Sora," she whispered once more. Then fell unconsious.  
"No, Kairi, please wake up!" he pleaded, shaking his red-haired friend. Her indigo-coloured eyes didn't open, and her face kept still. "Kairi," tears began to trickle down his face. "Kairi, I'm sorry,"  
"Apologies aren't gonna do any good right now," Roxas mummured. Sora shot him a glare. "I think she's still alive, just unconsious."

Sora sighed. And looked at Roxas. "What...what happened?"

Roxas explained the whole story, of how he appeared (of which he counldn't exactly explain...), how Kairi helped him, and Riku, and all that jazz. Sora's expression softened as the reasons began to sink in. The blond Nobody couldn't explain much, but Sora knew the reasons why.

"I...I let darkness in." Sora told Roxas, quietly, and ashamed. "I let it in, because I was jealous."  
"I _told_ you, you should've pushed her out." he mumbled.  
"That wouldn't have helped," the brunet boy explained. "I had the fight. You were there, you know about it..."  
"It might help if we...y'know, were together again," Roxas suggested. Sora held his hand out. and Roxas replied by grabbing it, into a small handshake.

"Thanks." the blue-eyed brunet whispered. Roxas smiled back.

"Don't thank me. Thank yourself."

* * *

**Bleh. I really screwed up this plot.  
I don't really care, though.  
It was worth it. :DDD  
I really wanted to do that one part when they're pushing against eachother on the Keyblade. I was really in the mood. :D**

**Yeah, review replies.**

**RoxasTheOther- Your server's a meany-face. :PPP Well, I appreciate the compliment. I actually didn't mean for it to be funny, but I'm a strange person, and a alot of things I find funny, people find immature and retarded. Things I don't find funny, alot of other people do. I'm just saying, you're normal, and not strange, like me. Thanks for the review!  
RockCityRoadStar- Thanks. :D Yeah, I DID find if kind of strange that teacher's nominated me as "most optimistic" out of the 8th grade this year. I find that quite...queer. Not in THAT way, like strange. (I used strange alot in the other reply...). You're a good writer as well. :DD And yeah...chocolate milk and anything not P.E. related don't go together so well. Haha. Well, my friend got the scanner, I hope I can get that pic to you as soon as possible! Thanks for reviewing!  
TheLonelyNightRain14- I thought you died or something. You know I gave up myspace for Lent, so this and telephone is the only ways we can talk till Easter rolls along. :D I like your comments. hahaha. I really appreciate you reviewing each chapter, but you haven't been on review replies list for a while...aww. Tell em when you update High School Troubles, m'kay? I'd really like to see what happens to Sasuke and Sakura:D Thanks for the review!  
KhCrystal- Ah, haven't seen you in a while. Well, my winter vacayy ended in January... :PP Wasn't fun anymore, I LOVE waking up late. Grr. and I guess I was in America for holiday, too! (I live in America, so yeah.) haha. Thanks for the compliments on the chapters. Mysterious and Original. Huh. nice wording. And as I have said to RoxasTheOther, I didn't really try to make it funny, that's just how I am. Actually, that's how I act...weirrrd. This isn't a good thing to do, but most of the characters talk like me. It's strange, huh? Oh well, Thanks for the reiview!**

**-wipes brow- Wow. that was alot to reply. Well, I used One Republic once again to write some of this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**As I have said before,**

**Review.  
Flame.  
Critisize.  
Critique.  
Compliment? (haha.)  
Anything.  
Just review.**

**And thanks for reading!!! I really appreciate it! (butaNENG, OUT!)**


	15. Serenity, at last

Once again, our friend guilt visited Sora. It was because of him that Kairi was unconsious. And it was because of him this whole mess came up to happen.

"I'm just a hinderance. I get in people's ways." he whispered to himself. He looked at himself. Well, not really. And he sighed. "What better than to get out of here? Maybe I should just kill myself, so everybody's lives become easier."

The idea didn't seem too foreign, but he knew it wasn't a good idea, either. But the way he was thinking and how thiese thoughts clouded his mind, it didn't seem so bad.

Suicide.

Sora was in his outfit given to him by the Fairy Godmothers at Yed Sid's tower. He looked at his choice of clothing, and wondered why he decided to wear this. He would never know, but it gave him a thought that said "You were never useless.", and this caused him to hinder the suicide.

The brunet was serious about this, actually. He actually considered suicide an open option. So, to get one last look before he approched Death, Sora decided to walk around the island he used to play on all the time. See everybody one last time. See Kairi for the very, last time.

"I love her, but she didn't, and _still doesn't_ love me back." he told himself. "Kairi's too good for me."

Wandering the island, a few people waved some hands at him. He waved back, saying "Hey," to them, and thenn walking off. He needed to make sure he didn't miss anybody or anything. Sora's eyes traveled to a little, specific area that was precious to him. He didn't remember it at first, but as he approached the spot, three words rang in his mind.

"Because you're special."

He then remembered everything about it: The Secret Place he was defending when Kairi first came. The Secret Place she was snuck into by Sora "because she was special". And suddenly, he began to make a run for it; to go to The Secret Place.

* * *

"Ugh...where am I?" 

Kairi's eyes opened slightly, to tell her she was at home. "What...what happened?" she whispered, hoping somebody would answer.  
"You miraculously survived impalement by Roxas," Riku's deep voice answered. "surprisingly."  
"Wh-where's Sora?" she couldn't help but ask. Her eyes searched her room, but no sign of the brunet boy was present.  
"Took a walk. Might wanna look around the island."

She immediately leaped out of the bed. "I'll be back!"  
"But, Kairi, wait!" Riku called after her as she sprinted out the door.  
"See ya!"

Riku sighed. And understood what Kairi was going to do.

* * *

He entered the cave, almost forgetting what it was. Those beryl-coloured eyes scanned the more-then-familiar area of nature. He placed a hand on the wall, spotting a drawing. The brunet couldn't remember it being so big...or coloured in. The boy walked on, grazing his hand on the stone surface while observing the drawings that surrounded him. To tell you the truth, Sora was captivated. 

"She did all...all of this?" he had asked himself. but he smiled a little bit, and continued towards the end. That is, until a familiar area flashed in front of him. His cerulean eyes widened.

It was a mural, a small one, of a spikey-haired boy, reaching to a sloppy-coloured girl with a star in it's hand. That was one part he remembered. He didn't remember the other part, which was the girl...giving one back. Sora froze, and couldn't resist a smile. So, the brunet boy grabbed a nearby stone, went on two knees, and began to draw. That is...

That is...

"You never were the artistic type, Sora, so before you add anything..." a feminine voice rang in the cave. He whirled around to see a redheaded girl, standing there.  
"K-Kairi!" he stuttered, not quite understanding why she was here. "You should be at home! Are you okay?" Sora got up from his knees, and approached the red-haired girl.

"I'm fine, Sora." she simply told him, giving him an innocent smile. He gave her a look of slight understanding, and sighed.

"Look, Kairi, I-,"  
"I came to apologize." Kairi quickly spat out, interrupting Sora in mid-sentence.  
His eyes widened. "For...for what exactly?" he contradicted her statement. "You shouldn't apologize, Kairi, I was the one that-,"  
"For acting the way I did." Kairi explained to him. "I shouldn't've just ignored you like that. I really hope you aren't mad at me."  
"I shouldn't have yelled at you, and even if it weren't my fault, I'd take the blame."

Kairi sighed, and took his hand. He stared in shock, but she didn't look back at him. Instead, she lead him to the drawing he was about to add to. As they stared, she enveloped her arms around her friend. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.  
"It's okay, Kairi," he replied quietly, hugging her back. He felt her arms loosen, and let go. Kairi stared into his eyes; her own indigo-coloured ones enticed by his colour eyes. He looked back at her, and his look was fully understanding. Suddenly, she pulled him to the ground, and his back his against the door, and Kairi was between his legs. He stared in shock.

"Uhmm...Kairi?" he asked. "What're you doing?"  
"I have something to tell you, Sora." she whispered, avoiding eye contact with him.  
"Lemme guess?" he offered. Kairi's head shot up, and became trapped in his captivating, blue eyes. "Kairi," he addressed her name quietly, and leaned in slowly. She remained stationary as their faces bacame only inches apart. Kairi understood what he was trying to do, and leaned in as well, so their lips gently crashed into eachother. Their similarly-coloured eyes both closed lightly, as they enjoyed the moment together.

Shortly after, Sora broke the kiss to get the final part of his message through. "K-Kairi, I..." the brunet began to stutter at his redenning face, and his actions. "I...I love you, Kairi,"  
The red-headed girl failed to surpress a giggle, as an evident blush highlighted her cheeks. "You just took those words outta my mouth, Sora." One again, Kairi giggled, and hugged him almost immediately. "So, I'll repeat them, just for you. I love you, too."  
"C'mon, Kairi," he stodd up, taking her hand. She looked up. "You can ride on my back, y'know, like a piggy-back."  
"It's okay, Sora," she told him. He frowned.  
"You must be tired from walking...and getting implaed by a Keyblade." he insisted, and mumbled the last part.  
"Really, it's okay."  
"I _insist_, Princess." he growled, playfully, while bringing up her status. She couldn't help but laugh.  
"Alright, alright." she accepted as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay, one...two...three!" they said in unison as Kairi used the ground as a spring board. Quickly, he grabbed her legs. And they were successfull with the piggy-back position. Luckily for them, they got on the first try.

She wrapped her arms loosely around Sora's neck as he began to walk out of the...place. She sighed. "When was the last time we did this, Sora?"  
"Hmm...I dunno." he told her. "Probably when we were in grade school."  
"Probably." she replied. Kairi placed her head on one of his shoulders, and closed her eyes.

**Serenity**, at _last._

* * *

**(This is a result of inspiration overdose. A double update.)**

**Dudes. I don't know if you knew.  
Because I don't think you do...er, did.  
But this story has been discontinued.  
"Why?", do you ask?  
Well, probably because, it's DONE.  
Yes, you heard me. I was right, there IS a happy ending.  
:D  
I have to leave one of the longest author's note ever down here.  
One: I totally forgot disclaimers for half of the chapters, so...I FREAKIN' DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS ZOMG!  
Two: If you didn't get my story, it's basically like this. Sora and Riku came back, Sora was all weird, Kairi tries to help. He doesn't want it, so they're sorta mad at eachother, but they wanna talk and stuff. And yeah, darkness gets to him, blah blah blah, Roxas comes and he's like "WTF...", I guess. So yeah...Whatever darkness thingy was doing, it was trying to get Kairi's heart, and blahblahblah, I hope you get the rest.  
Three: This chapter was pre-written, I just changed some words around and stuff.  
Four: I'd REALLY love to thank my reviewers. Seriously, you guys are the BEST!!! And this story did a LOT better than _Reunions_, for those who read Naruto fics as well, check _Reunions_ out? It's not that great, but I LOVE chapter 7. :D  
Five: I'll just...GO NOW!**

**Review replies:**

**tebayo26- Oh, well, that explains for having a review from you, and RoxasTheOther getting first review. (ZOMG I TOTALLY FORGOT TO GIVE HIM CREDIT FOR THAT!!! Congrats, RoxasTheOther, you totally just cut-off tebayo26's first review streak. XDD) And yeah, thanks. :D **

**Please, everybody review!!! This is the last chapter, I think you should review!!! RAWR.**

**Review.  
Flame.  
Critisize.  
Compliment? (once again, haha.)  
Talk to me?  
Whatever.  
Just review, will ya?  
Thanks.  
I love you all for reading my whole story. :D I'm gonna re-write some parts, eventually.**

**See ya...for the last time. Until the next fic? (butaNENG, OUT!)**


	16. A Little Note

**Did you miss me? It's butaNENG!**

Well, as I promised in _Reunions_ (Gawd, I keep referring to this fic...go read it! I'm re-writing it, though.), I will write a little note at the end of every chapter fic I complete. And this, althought not Naruto (not sure if I specified that...), it's a chapter fic. So, the note begins: I SHALT **RANT**!!!

Yes, You will NOT believe how much of my friends' (Yes, _friends'_, not "friend's.) paper I wasted trying to START this story. That's why the first chapter's a bit..."What the..." And yeah. Really strange.

This title...I got bored coming up with it. At least it didn't hit me in **my sleep**, like most ideas of mines occur. Okay, don't look at me like that, it's not nice. And yeah, I thought **"Calamity Within Serenity"** was pretty spiffy. Spiffy, snazzy, **whatever**. I says spiffy. So, I used it.

As for the chapters...I used the DOL things my Language Arts teacher tells us to do in formal writing and stuff. I'm** REALLY** bored during that class, and it doesn't help it's 5th period, either. I HATE 5th period, **EVERY YEAR**. I hope high school's 5th periods aren't as stupid as my school's. And if you haven't noticed, I **AM** an eighth grader. I'm an immature 8th grader who** likes to talk**. Just not too much, or my voice gets annoying...at least to me.

Anyways, this** IS** my first Kingdom Hearts fic. I think I did a pretty decent job on it, considering I didn't do (obsessive) extensive research, like I do with Naruto. I realy don't know where to find stuff about Kingdom Hearts, except wikipedia. And I don't go there as much, cuz **SORA DOESN'T EVEN HAS HIS OWN ARTICLE**!!! Nobody really does...except the game itself.** Conceited game franchise**. XD jk.

This is kinds getting long. I would be finishing, but you know, it feels like I'm missing something...like I haven't ranted about something I REALLY have to. And yeah.

Oh, yes, **REVIEW REPLIES**!!! (this** NEVER** really gets old. :D)

**tebayo26-** Thanks you for the compliment on the ending! And once again, you got first review. So, I tell ya what? Because of that meanie-face of an iTouch, You'll still get something special for being first reviewer for more than half of my story. (but still...**RoxasTheOther** still cut ya of...) YAY! Well, I'd just like to know, who's your favourite KH character? Thanks for reviewing!!!  
**TheLonelyNightRain14-** Thanks!!! I don't really know THAT much about Kingdom Hearts; it was my first try. I just played the game over, and over again, just to kick Xemnas's ass. :D (Mansex, XDDDDDDDD) Sora deserved that. Kairi deserved that, too. :D As for me...I GAVE YOU A HIGH 4!!! OH!!!...plus 1. Thanks for reviewing. I'll miss the story, too. -sniffles-  
**RoxasTheOther-** Yes, sir. Feel _quite _special. You get something special, too. :D I'd like to know, as well. Roxas is your favourite character, right? (OKAY! Dont' say I'm retarded, and go "duh!!!" on me if it is. I think that somebody's favourite character is what's in their penname, but it ends up being somebody else...ugh. It's really troublesome. Well, thanks for reviewing!  
**RockCityRoadStar-** Haha, that sucks. Well, at least you reviewed. And yes, she scanned her face. I asked her as well, and she replied with three little words,  
"I", "got", and "bored". I kinds looked at her weird at lunch that day, but stopped while laughing, becase she was ranting to me about how the light was blinding. Well, she's making some progress on that scanner, so she says they'll be up soon. Some of those are more of mines I need to get on myspace. xD (But that won't be until Easter...gave it up.) Thanks for reviewing!  
**KhCrystal- **Yeah, that's the ending. And "Gah" is right! I'd like to thank you for the congratulations. :D This was my first KH fic, anyways. I needed Kairi to live...I mean, poor Sora was going to KILL HIMSELF! T.T Not cool. Yes, it turned out _quite_ alright. XD Well, I'll be posting some new stuff, and a new poll onto my profile to see which story I should work on (I'm gonna hold _Memories in Pieces_ for a while, I don't feel like working on it.) and THANKS for the review! I'll see you soon? XD

(And actually, you know when you beat KH2, and you actually sit and watch the credits? Well, there's this one scene at the end that shows Sora going into the cave, looking around and stuff, arriving at the drawing, and kneeling down to draw. That's where I got most of chapter 15. But there's no Kairi. That was my part. [:)

**Yeeees. **Those are your replies. If you review this chapter, I won't put another chapter just for review replies, but I shall reply the RIGHT way, and use email. :D

Also, because 700 words at this point isn't enough for me to stop, I'll give you all a present. (I'm **SO** generous.) If you've looked at my profile lately, there are story ideas. One of them is "**The Prodigal Son**", with_ Kairi's_ son. (Who the father is...well...that's for you to find out when I post that story...kukukuku.) I've decided to put a little...epilougue from this story, and the prologue to that story, **because they're connceted**. I never really said that on my profile, and that's why I tell you here. :D (It's not a sequel. "**The Prodigal Son**", is just simply connected to it. **NOT** a sequel...)

So, I'll begin.

* * *

The redhaired 18-year old (Yes, they're 18) stayed at home, just sitting there. She was looking through scrapbooks, or photos with herself and her friends. The young woman smiled at a photo with the brunet, and a silver-haired boy standing next to eachother, and only eight. The blue-eyed brunet was giving a characteristic grin, which was extremely cheesy, by the way. The silver-haired boy was giving a gentle smirk. She smiled back, and closed the scrapbook. 

"I hope they come home soon." she mumbled quietly, and sighed. Her blue eyes wandered to the door. "I guess I can go walk, or something."

As she stepped out the door, she heard somebody call her name. She looked around, "Kairi!" it called again. She gasped as she saw a green-eyed light brunette.

"Oh, Selphie, hey," she replied. "What's up?"  
"Tidus and Wakka are playing Blitzball!" she told her, quickly.  
Kairi gave an exasperated look. "Aren't they ALWAYS playing that game?"  
"Yeah." Selphie grinned. "But this time, it's _different_! C'mon!" Selphie tugged the red haired one's arm.

"Hey, Selphie, slow down!" she said.

After they arrived at Tidus and Wakka playing Blitzball (Which wasn't TOO different to Kairi), they had decided to just talk. After all, with their lives, it was kinda hard to talk everyday...

"And then, he said 'Selphie, Tidus said I was the sharpest marble in the box!'; I couldn't stop laughing!" the light-brunette girl giggled after telling her story.  
Kairi let out a laugh, and said, "Well, it's _Wakka_, he always was somewhat strange."  
"Haha, I know, but still! That's gotta be the funniest thing he's ever said!"  
The red-haired one just laughed. Her smile then faded as she turned to Selphie. "Hey, Selphie?"  
"Yeah?" she said between light giggles.  
"There's something important I must tell you, come here," she said seriously.

Selphie looked at her, wide green eyes. "Oh, sure, Kairi,"  
Kairi whispered into her ear, "Selphie, don't tell this to _anyone._"  
"Alright, alright, just tell me." she replied quietly back.

"Selphie...I'm pregnant."

* * *

**THAT WAS SOME GOOD LITERATURE, HUH**? (Yeah, _right_.) And I probably spelled that wrong. XD 

Well, **I'll miss all of you. **I'll miss this story. But check out my poll(s) on my profile...I need some opinions.

Thanks to you all...**(butaNENG, OUT!)**


End file.
